Comme dans une fanfic
by Ka-Al le Caillou
Summary: Une fan de SLG et Antoine Daniel, tous les sépare, mais pourtant ils vont apprendre à se connaître, et qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservera (oui c'est nul comme résumé, mais j'ai aucune inspiration ce soir XD ) SLG/WTC
1. Chapter 1

Le premier chapitre d'une petite fic qui plaira à nombre de fangirls ^^

Enjoy o/

* * *

Julie marchait d'un pas joyeux sur le trottoir, le soleil couchant créant des reflets roux sur ses cheveux châtains.  
Elle ignorait les regards des passants qui la fixait bizarrement, sans doute interloqués par les paroles qu'elle chantonnait :

« Pi-pi-pitié les fans ! Pourquoi vous ne me regardez pas ?  
J'ai tant d'amour à donner, ma main droite peut en témoigner »

La jeune femme était d'excellente d'humeur. On était jeudi soir, et dans moins de 24h, un nouvel épisode de SLG allait sortir.

Elle était fan de l'émission de Mathieu Sommet (et de Mathieu en lui-même aussi) depuis ses débuts, i ans.  
Elle ne ratait jamais ce rendez-vous du vendredi soir, qui avait le don d'illuminer sa journée.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, il lui fallait encore patienter, et elle était décidée à noyer son impatience en passant la soirée dans son bar préféré, le Dernier Bar avant la Fin du Monde.  
Elle avait d'abord commencé à fréquenter cet établissement après avoir entendu dire que son idole y allait certains soirs. Mais au fil du temps, l'ambiance du bar lui plut de plus en plus, et elle y allait maintenant juste pour le plaisir, avec un petit reste d'espoir de croiser le youtuber.

Toujours perdue dans son interprétation vocale de moins en moins discrète, Julie ne sentit pas les premières gouttes pluies, mais l'arrivée en masse des suivantes lui fit comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle aille se réfugier.

\- Oh, Mother Fucker !

Courant comme elle pouvait avec ses talons, elle trouva finalement refuge sous le store d'une librairie.  
Tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses courts cheveux pour chasser les gouttes d'eau, elle pestait contre l'averse.

\- Je sais que je ne chante pas aussi bien qu'AngelMJ, mais c'est un peu exagéré là, non ?

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle entendit courir dans sa direction, sans doute pour se mettre à l'abri aussi.  
Elle continua de secouer sa chevelure, les yeux clos, pour se donner une contenance, tout en se maudissant.  
«Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je parle toute seule ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un beau gosse, et il va me prendre pour une folle ».  
La personne arriva essoufflée à côté d'elle, s'appuyant contre la vitre de la boutique.

\- Ouh, jamais vu un temps pareil depuis le dernier concert de Justin Bieber.

Cette voix.

La jeune femme redressa la tête et la tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler.  
Et là, elle crut avoir une hallucination.

Antoine Daniel.  
Le présentateur de What the Cut ? !  
Le géant.  
Le mal coiffé.

A côté d'elle, et en train de la regarder.

Des milliers de filles tueraient pour être à sa place.

Elle tenta de se reprendre.  
«Bon OK, c'est Antoine Daniel, et tu t'en fous, tu n'es pas fan de WTC alors arrête de te prendre la tête ».

Facile à dire.  
Quand on se retrouve en face de quelqu'un qui a presque 2 millions d'abonnés, il y a quoi être intimidée.

\- Vous…Vous êtes…Antoine Daniel ?

«Merde, c'est quoi ça, Julie ? C'est qu'un Chewbacca, alors arrête de bégayer ! »

\- Lui-même, Mr Antoine Daniel, Boss final des Internets, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

«Comment il se la pète ».

\- Mlle Julie Sorma, troll de niveau 33 sur Twitter et Facebook.

Il rit à cette réponse qui était sur le même ton que sa présentation. L'étudiante en profita pour l'observer.

Il était comme dans ses vidéos : une paire de lunettes, une touffe de cheveux pas possible et une chemise d'un goût plus que douteux. Mais n'ayant plus son air de psychopathe, il était nettement plus beau que sur Youtube.  
« Mais Mathieu est mille fois mieux ».

Un silence s'installa, vite brisé par le jeune homme qui lança :

\- Tu veux un autographe ?

Et sans même attendre la réponse, il entreprit de sortir un stylo de la poche de son jean.  
« On va tout de suite mettre les points sur les « i » mon coco »

\- Non merci, je préfère SLG.

\- Eh ben, ça nous fait un point commun.

Julie, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, resta figée.  
Antoine en profita pour enchaîner :

\- Tu allais où avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber ?

\- Au Dernier Bar avant la Fin du Monde.

\- Moi aussi, je t'offre un verre ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea mais ne se laissa pas aller à l'étonnement.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Primo, parce que si j'ai bien compris, je ne peux pas t'offrir d'autographe, alors je le remplace par un verre, et deuxio, parce que tu es la première fan de SLG que je rencontre qui ne m'ait pas menacé de mort ou latté l'entrejambe, donc faut fêter ça !

« On se croirait dans une fanfiction ».

A cet instant, Julie hésita entre deux possibilités.

La première était de planter le géant après lui avoir écrasé le pif, puis de troller sa meilleure amie, et fan de WTC, en lui racontant toute la scène.

La deuxième était inimaginable pour l'étudiante, tellement absurde, tellement stupide, qu'elle essayait de se convaincre de ne pas la choisir.

« Fais pas ça, fais pas ça, fais pas ça, fais pas… »

\- OK, j'accepte ton invitation, mais je te préviens, j'ai une bonne descente.

« Et Fuck… !»

\- Cool, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Et ils profitèrent de ce que la pluie s'était arrêtée pour se diriger vers le bar.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite o/

Julie et Johny sont mes créations, et donc m'appartiennent :D

Antoine Daniel s'appartient tout seul XD

Et maintenant, réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

Harmonie : Merci :D Moi j'aurais donné si c'était Mathieu :3 Et pour voir ce que ça va donné...ben c'est prévisible je pense XD

Une inconnue : Merci :D Voilà la suite, en esperant qu'Antoine te fasse encore rire ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

Lorsque l'étudiante poussa la porte, Johny, le barman la salua.

\- Salut Julie, alors la for…

La vision d'Antoine arrivant à la suite de la jeune femme lui fit lâcher le verre qu'il essuyait.  
L'une de ses meilleures clientes, fan de SLG, en compagnie du présentateur de WTC, soit il avait trop bu, soit ILS avaient trop bu.

\- Salut Johny, et oui, je vais très bien, et non, je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense.

Elle fonça s'installer à une table dans le fond, le youtuber la suivant tout en se retenant de rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, je pense juste que ce bon vieux Johny ne va jamais se remettre de ce qu'il a vu.

Ils s'assièrent chacun d'un côté de la table et se dévisagèrent mutuellement.  
« Merde, même assis, il est gigantesque ».  
Pour Julie, qui atteignait à peine 1m70 avec des talons, c'était frustrant.  
Le jeune homme interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Une bière.

\- No problem. Eh Johny ! 2 bières stp, bro !

Le barman sembla se réanimer à ces paroles, et s'affaira à préparer les deux boissons.  
Antoine se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Alors, de quoi pourrions nous parler ?

\- Du fait que cette situation est totalement WTF et que de toute évidence, t'en as trop pris, gros !

Il rit de cette imitation plutôt réussie du Hippie, et la fangirl se mit à penser se pris à penser qu'il n'avait pas le rire qu'elle pensait. Elle imaginait un rire lourd, gras, comme dans ses vidéos, mais en vrai, il était léger et mélodieux, comme le rire d'un enfant, qui donnerait envie de rire avec lui.  
« …Bordel, mais ON S'EN FOUT ! ».

\- Ou alors, tu pourrais me parler de toi. J'aime bien les belles femmes mystérieuses, mais je les préfère lorsque j'ai levé leur voile de secret.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu as payé 6 types différents pour te trouver cette phrase à sortir à toutes les nanas que tu croise.

\- Non, 7 mecs, et vu combien je les avais payés, j'avais espéré que ça marcherait un peu mieux.

Johny arriva à ce moment avec les deux bières, l'air extrêmement inquiet. Il se tourna d'abord vers le plus grand et lui dit :

\- Pitié Antoine, ne reprovoque pas une baston SLG vs WTC entre fans comme le mois dernier.

Puis faisant face à Julie :

\- Et toi, évite de le tuer dans ce bar, attend d'être dehors, car c'est moi qui nettoies le sol après, ou alors utilise un moyen propre, comme le poison.

Se redressant maladroitement, il commença à s'éloigner avant de lâcher :

\- Vous pourriez penser à ménager mes nerfs !

Le duo, resté silencieux depuis l'intervention du barman, fixa les pintes de liquides au houblon.  
Le mal coiffé attrapa son verre et s'exclama :

\- Allez, on va trinquer !

\- Et à quoi ?

\- Ben, j'aurais bien proposer « à WTC » mais j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau, car si j'ai bien compris, t'es une violente.

\- Tu comprend bien, et moi j'aurais voulu proposer « à SLG » mais si j'ai bien capté, t'as une horde de fangirls à ton service, et je voudrais éviter que Johny fasse une syncope.

\- Alors trinquons à mon immense beauté !

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je sois désagréable en disant ce que j'en pense tout de suite, ou tu préfères attendre d'être bourré ?

\- Alors que proposes-tu, miss ?

\- Trinquons à Internet !

\- A Internet ?

\- A Internet !

\- Alors, à Internet !

La soirée passa tranquillement, rythmée par les verres se vidant. La jeune femme parla d'abord un peu de sa vie d'étudiante de 22 ans en informatique à Paris, habitant en location avec une amie de lycée. Puis le youtuber parla de son chemin qui le mena vers le review de vidéos, et du fait qu'il désespérait d'habiter encore chez ses parents à son âge.  
Ensuite, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se découvrant des goûts communs en matière de cinéma, littérature et se lancèrent dans un concours d'imitation d'Eric Cartman, leur personnage préféré de « South Park ».

\- Non non, Antoine, tu t'y prend comme un manche !

\- Comment ça ? Je suis tellement doué que ça devrait être à moi de faire le doublage de la série !

\- Tu met pas assez de graisse dans la voix !

\- Peut-être, mais je suis plus doué que toi !

\- On parie, beau gosse ?

\- Okay, miss, qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?

\- Si je gagne, tu devras monter sur la table et dire haut et fort « SLG c'est mieux que WTC ! ».

\- Et si je gagne, tu devras me donner ton numéro de portable.

\- Ça marche !

Puis d'une même voix, ils s'écrièrent :

\- Johny ! On a besoin d'un arbitre !

Le barman accourra, l'inquiétude remplacée par de l'agacement au fil de la soirée.

\- Arrêtez de hurler, vous gênez les autres clients ! Et pas question de vous resservir la moindre goutte d'alcool, vous êtes totalement pétés !

Julie ignora ses propos et lui lança :

\- On a besoin que tu nous dises lequel de nous deux imite le mieux Cartman.

\- Seulement si vous me promettez de rentrer chez vous après pour dessaouler sans foutre le souk ici.

\- Promis Johny !

\- Okay alors allez-y, toi d'abord Antoine.

Ce dernier rentra la tête dans son cou, formant ainsi un double menton, puis lâcha :

\- Respectez mon autorité !

Le juge le regarda quelques instants, avant de conclure :

\- Pitoyable, lamentable, je crois que je vais gerber. Julie, montre lui ce que c'est que le talent.

L'intéressée se redressa, se concentra, et dit :

\- Je vous emmerde, et je rentre à ma maison.

Tout en parlant, elle avait fait deux doigts d'honneur avant de désigner la sortie du bar de ses deux indexes levés.

\- Je déclare Julie vainqueur, maintenant payez moi et cassez-vous.

Mais Antoine sauta sur la table, renversant au passage plusieurs verres, et hurla à pleins poumons :

\- SLG C'EST MIEUX QUE WTC !

Puis il descendit de son perchoir, glissa un billet dans la poche de veste du barman, attrapa la jeune femme par la main, et s'élança avec elle vers la sortie en lançant :

\- Garde la monnaie, vieux !

Et tandis que la porte claqua sur les rires des deux fugitifs, Johny se dit qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là, car aussi bêtes et immatures l'un que l'autre.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite tant attendue (mytho XD)

Beaucoup était attristé que Jullie ne donne pas son numéro, mais notre Antoine est débrouillard, et il va prendre les devants ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

Julie et Antoine se retrouvèrent dans la rue sombre, riant encore en pensant à la tête de ce pauvre Johny.

La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait passé une soirée aussi agréable.

Commençant à se calmer, elle regarda sa montre, et poussa un cri strident :

\- OH BORDEL DE MERDE SA MERE LA PUTE ! 2H DU MAT' ? ! J'ai cours dans 6h !

\- Mince, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te retenir aussi longtemps, je…

\- T'inquiète, je vais rentrer chez moi, boire 4 litres de café, et je devrais tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

En effet, elle ne savait pas comment dire «au revoir » à l'autre vu l'ambiguïté de la situation.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire juste «à plus » vu qu'ils ne se reverront peut-être jamais.

Elle ne voulait pas dire «adieu » car ils étaient devenus super amis.

« Je devrais peut-être lui donner mon numéro…Non mais à quoi je pense, moi ? C'est une star du Web, il me rappellera jamais ! Si ça se trouve, tous les soirs il ramasse une fille pour passer la soirée et après l'abandonne ! Hors de question d'être l'une de ses crétines ! ».

Mais tandis que l'étudiante était en pleine réflexion, le géant sorti un papier et un stylo de sa poche, et commença à griffonner.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je te donne mon numéro.

Le youtuber lui tendit le papier en souriant.

\- Et je suis censée en faire quoi, à part le vendre aux enchères sur Ebay ?

\- Eh bien, tu peux aussi faire un rituel vaudou, ou sinon, on peut rester en contact, car je sais pas pour toi, mais je sens que tu pourrais devenir ma meilleure amie.

\- Je sens surtout qu'avec tout ça, je suis pas prête d'aller rejoindre Raptor Jésus à ma mort.

\- No souci, la Sainte Pelle t'accueillera à bras ouverts.

\- C'est bien ça le problème.

Antoine rigola, et Julie se traita d'idiote d'aimer à ce point l'entendre rire.

\- Tu vas peut-être devoir y aller, j'ai pas envie que tu t'endormes en cours.

\- J'aurais qu'à dire que c'est la faute d'un Chewbacca, comme ça tout le monde pensera que j'en ai trop…

\- …PRIS, GROS !

Ils s'esclaffèrent devant l'imitation (réussie) de la jeune femme et celle (minable) du mal coiffé.

\- Bon allez, je vais y aller, sinon Richard et Samuel vont s'inquiéter.

\- Tu feras un bisou à Richard et un câlin à Samuel pour moi.

\- Tu le leur feras toi-même quand tu viendras chez moi un de ces jours.

Il s'approcha et le cœur de l'étudiante eut un raté.

« 'Tend, 'tend, 'tend, là, pourquoi il s'approche ? Trop près, trop près, trop…»

Elle fixait les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'avançait, encore, encore…avant de se coller sur sa joue.

« Il me fait juste la bise, c'est tout, on se calme, dommage…COMMENT ÇA, DOMMAGE ? JULIE, T'AS TROP BU ! »

Elle reprit ses esprits pour rendre la bise, et s'étonna de reconnaître dans le parfum du géant la même eau de toilette que son ex.

« Mais Antoine la porte mieux…JULIE ! T'ES BOURREE ! »

Il s'éloigna, visiblement à contre-cœur, et partit en faisant des grands gestes et en lançant un « salut la miss » qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Et tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers son appartement, elle se promit d'envoyer un SMS au youtuber, juste après avoir vu le nouveau SLG. Oui, un message du style : « Et un nouvel épisode qui prouve ce que tu as hurlé sur la table du bar o/ »

Et elle attendra une réponse, en espérant, en se traitant d'abrutie, et en se remémorant cette soirée.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici la suite o/

Alors, comment va évoluer la situation de nous deux protagonistes ? XD

Sinon, info importante, j'ai créé sur le site un forum SLG, donc n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, voici le lien : h-t-t-p-s : / / www. fanfiction . net forum/Salut-Les-Geeks-SLG/162877/ (comme les liens ne marchent pas directement, j'ai du mettre des espaces pour qu'il s'affiche, donc pensez à les enlevez, ainsi que les tirest pour h-t-t-p-s, mais pas pour Salut-Les-Geeks-SLG) ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard…

Julie et Antoine se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, et fixaient l'écran de l'ordinateur qui affichait la page d'accueil de la chaîne youtube de Mathieu Sommet.

De temps à autre, l'un des deux appuyait sur la touche F5, et soupirait de ne voir aucune nouvelle vidéo apparaître.

On était le vendredi 19 septembre, 17h57, et le SLG 86, qui annoncerait le début de la saison 5, allait sortir d'un instant à l'autre.

Pendant cette attente, la jeune femme repensa à ces derniers mois.

Après la fameuse soirée, elle avait envoyé un SMS au chevelu, qui lui avait répondu, et ils discutèrent encore, et encore, et encore, …comme des vrais amis.

Ils se retrouvèrent souvent au Dernier Bar avant la Fin du Monde, où Johny les surveillaient avec attention, mais aussi chez le Chewbacca, et même chez la fangirl.

Chez Antoine, ses parents furent ravis de voir leur fils en compagnie féminine, persuadés qu'ils étaient ensemble, malgré les protestations des deux intéressés.

Chez Julie, sa colocataire, Emilie, ne fit aucune remarque, se souciant peu des stars du Web, et ne fit comme commentaire que : « Pour un type qui a une tête de psychopathe dément, tu es plutôt sympa. Si jamais tu as besoin d'une psychanalyse pour parler de tes problèmes d'enfance malheureuse due aux persécutions des autre gosses qui t'embêtaient à cause de tes cheveux, appelle-moi. » (Emilie, étudiante en psychologie, et adepte des remarques désagréables).

Mais les réactions de leur proches ne les empêchèrent pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Soudain, le cri de joie du géant tira la jeune femme de ses souvenirs.

\- Ça y est ! Elle est sortie !

En effet, sur l'écran était apparue une nouvelle vignette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Clique !

Lors du visionnage, les deux amis eurent les mêmes réactions au même moment, en parfaite symbiose.

A la fin de la vidéo, tous les deux se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- C'était l'un des meilleurs épisodes ! Et le nouveau décor est juste trop classe ! S'écriait l'étudiante environ toutes les deux secondes.

\- Mais pourquoi il s'est rasé la tête ? Dans quoi vais-je passer mes doigts pendant nos baisers enflammés, qu'est-ce qui va me chatouiller l'estomac lorsqu'il me… ?

\- Et après tu veux me faire croire que tu est dégoûté par les fanfictions gays sur vous deux ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer jusqu'où ça peut aller par moment, c'est énorme !

\- Comme mes ovaires !

\- Eh ! C'est ma punchline ! Tu me dois des droits d'auteurs !

\- Alors comme ça, tu as des ovaires ? Au moins comme ça on sait quel rôle tu joues dans le couple.

\- Tu es dégueulasse, et moi qui pensais que les femmes étaient pures et innocentes !

\- Mon pauvre, si tu savais…

Et tandis qu'ils riaient, Julie se sentit bien, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Antoine.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'ami mec, et elle avait oublié comme c'était agréable.

Les sentiments troubles qu'elle avait eu à leur rencontre avaient disparus, et elle en était soulagée.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, le mal coiffé se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui demanda :

\- Tu fais quelque chose mardi soir ?

\- Mardi, mardi,…non, rien, en plus j'ai pas cours le lendemain matin, donc je suis libre comme le Patron !

\- Alors est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi à l'anniversaire de Mathieu ?

L'étudiante resta immobile, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

« Mardi…on est le 23…Le jour de l'anniversaire de Mathieu Sommet…donc il est en train de me parler de CE Mathieu-là…moi, à son anniversaire… »

Le youtuber éclata de rire en voyant le visage son interlocutrice.

\- Ha ha ha ! Vu ta tête, je prends ça pour un oui !

\- Attend, attend, attend, comment je pourrais aller à l'anniversaire de l'un des plus grands génies du Web français ? Moi, une illustre inconnue !

\- Ha ha ha ! Mort de rire ! Eh, miss, je suis le Boss final des Internets, et tu es mon amie, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais pas y aller.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Mathieu m'a dit qu'on avait le droit d'inviter qui on veut, alors je t'invite toi !

\- Je…

\- Tu voudrais m'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette ? Tu me brise le cœur !

\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je viens !

\- Merci copine !

Et tandis que Julie était en train de friser le claquage de cerveau en réfléchissant à quel cadeau on offre à un schizophrène chauve, Antoine lui précisa :

\- Je viendrai te chercher en bas de chez toi vers 20h, ça marche ?

\- Oui ça…ça marche…

\- Oula, on se calme, c'est juste une petite fiesta, stresse pas.

Lorsque l'étudiante partit, entre deux bises, le géant ajouta :

\- J'ai failli oublier ! C'est une fête déguisée, faut venir habillé en personnage de SLG ! Bon courage !

Et il ferma la porte, laissant son amie digérer la nouvelle.

« Alors, je dois me fabriquer un costume, trouver le cadeau parfait, et ME CALMER avant mardi !  
Antoine, je te hais ! »

Et alors qu'elle avançait dans la rue, elle pensa :

« Mais je vais rencontrer Mathieu, et vais pouvoir lui parler, plus qu'à une dédicace !  
Antoine, je t'adore ! »

Et elle courut faire les préparatifs de ce qui s'annonçait la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

* * *

Et oui, dans les prochains chapitres, on introduit Mathieu ;D

Reviews ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

La suite o/

Vous avez été nombreux à me demander quel personnage Julie allait choisir, et bien vous allez le découvrir ;)

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes :D

Harmonie : Moi-même, pour écrire, je me met à sa place XD Pour la fête, il va lui arriver un truc sadique, mais chut, no spoil ;)

la geekette : Et bien voici la réponse ;D

Enjoy o/

* * *

Julie était dans sa chambre, son ordinateur allumé en face d'elle.

Sur l'écran, on voyait l'épisode 72 de SLG en cours de lecture.

Tout d'un coup, elle ferma le PC, et poussa un long cri :

\- Je suis dans la meeeeerde ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

En effet, l'étudiante n'avait toujours pas trouvé son costume pour la fête de mardi.  
Ayant dépensé son temps dans la recherche du cadeau parfait, elle avait négligé ce détail.

Au début, elle pensait s'habiller en Patronne, mais elle se dit que ce serait trop banal, qu'il y aurait la tonne de Patron là-bas, idem pour le Geek, le Hippie, le Prof ou Maître Panda.  
Mais que lui restait-il ?

La Fille ? Trop insupportable.  
L'Homme à la Cravate ? Pitié…  
Le Gothique ? Trop sombre.  
Le Moine ? Elle passait son temps à vanner sur Dieu, donc incompatibilité d'humeur.  
Le Chat ? Personne ne se souvient de lui !

Du coup, elle regardait toutes les saisons depuis le début, en espérant trouver LA personnalité.  
Mais en ce samedi matin, après une nuit entière passée à enchaîner les épisodes, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé.  
De plus, lorsqu'elle voyait le visage de Mathieu, et pensait au fait qu'elle allait le rencontrer en vrai, son esprit s'embrouillait et partait en fantasmes allant du simple baiser, au mariage avec des gosses.

«Faut que je me calme, faut que je me cal… ».

Impossible.  
La jeune femme décida de se lever pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, et évita de regarder le mur de sa chambre dédié aux autographes de son idole et aux photos prises avec lui.

Quand elle se rendit dans la cuisine, elle vit que sa colocataire y était déjà, fixant sa tartine de beurre qui trempait dans un bol rempli de coca.

\- Euh…Emilie, je crois que tu as confondu le café et le coca.

\- Y a plus de café.

\- Et pourquoi avoir pris du coca à la place ? Déjà que tu en bois beaucoup trop à mon avis.

\- Abusus non tollit usum !

\- Traduction ?

\- L'abus n'exclut pas l'usage !

\- J'abandonne ! De toute façon, quand tu commences à parler latin, c'est que tu es de mauvais poil.

\- Disons que j'ai mal dormi.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon adorable colocataire a oublié de brancher ses écouteurs pour visionner son émission toute la nuit.

\- Mince, j'suis désoléeeeeeeeee…

\- Tu connais le bouddhisme ?

\- Euh, oui, mais…quel rapport ?

\- Eh bien, dans cette religion, on raconte que celui qui faute ne peut être pardonné seulement trois fois, c'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'on ne peut voir le visage de Bouddha que trois fois.

\- Rapport ?

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup de m'empêcher de dormir, donc encore un truc du genre, et tu peux être sûre que je vais te défoncer la gueule à coup de bouquin de philo ! On rigole pas avec Bouddha, et encore moins avec moi !

\- Toi et tes explications à la noix ! Et puis comment ça, la deuxième fois ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas la semaine dernière lorsque tu as chanté «Pleure pas » à 3h du mat' ?

\- Oups, j'avais zappé…

\- Je comprends que tu aimes cette chanson, mais il y a des limites. Même si j'adorerai psychanalyser le Démon, il doit être passionnant.

\- Attend ! Répète !

\- Je disais, j'adorerai analyser l'esprit du Démon car…

\- Oh je t'adore ma Mimi chérie !

Et Julie sauta sur son amie pour l'embrasser avant de quitter l'appartement en trombe pour aller acheter ce qu'il lui fallait pour son costume.

* * *

Le mardi soir suivant, l'étudiante attendait Antoine dans la rue.

Vêtue d'une chemise tachée de faux sang, d'une veste noire, d'une jupe aux rayures verticales, de collants déchirés et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme, elle était devenue une Démone des plus réussies.  
Elle avait aussi maquiller en blanc son visage et en noir ses lèvres et le contour de ses yeux.

Dans un sac en papier décoré de petits pandas qu'elle tenait à la main, se trouvait le cadeau pour Mathieu.

« J'espère que ça va lui plaire. Ouh je stresse, je stresse, je stresse, je… »

\- Salut gamine ! Ben dis donc, tu es bandante comme ça !

La jeune femme se retourna et vit celui qui avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix délicieusement rauque.

\- Antoine !

\- Lui-même, gamine !

\- J'aurais du me douter qu'un pervers comme toi allait prendre le Patron !

Devant elle se trouvait le Boss final des Internets habillé d'un ensemble chemise-pantalon-veste aussi sombre que les lèvres de son amie. De plus, il avait une paire de lunettes de soleil qui cachait son regard et une cigarette qu'il tenait nonchalamment à la main.

\- Avoue qu'à ma vue, tu as mouillé ta culotte, gamine !

\- J'avoue que dalle, et puis t'es tellement dégueulasse d'habitude que je ne vois quasiment pas la différence.

\- Roooooh, allez, admet que je fais un super Patron !

\- Disons que c'est passable.

\- Yes ! Bon, on y va ou tu as encore trop la pétoche de rencontrer ton héros en vrai ?

\- Ha ha ha, je suis morte de rire, MDR, LOL, PTDR !

Et le duo se mit à avancer dans les rues sombres, dévisagé par les passants.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, le youtuber s'arrêta devant la propriété du présentateur de SLG, et frappa à la porte.

L'étudiante, elle, était un mélange d'excitation, de peur, de joie, d'envie de vomir, et aussi d'une pointe de colère envers celui qui l'avait embarqué là-dedans.

\- Au fait, Julie,…

\- Oui ?

\- Pour te faire inviter, j'ai dit que tu étais ma petite amie.

\- QUOI ? !

La fureur prit le dessus sur toutes ses autres émotions.  
Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Qui va ouvrir ? Mathieu ? Un autre youtuber connu ? Un lama ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ;)

Reviews ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

La suite o/

Elle a beaucoup d'avance mais j'ai ététrés inspirée par vos commentaires ;D

Même s'ils se limitaient généralement à "Lama !" et "Antoine le salaud" XD

Et pour ceux qui s'impatientent, Mathieu va ENFIN entrer en scène :3

Et pour ceux qui ont voté lama...c'est bon, vous avez gagné, mais je me suis forcée à le mettre XD

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

Harmonie : Tu es la deuxième personne qui vote pour le lama, t'en as trop pris ? XD Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas comprendre pourquoi Toinounet (oui, je l'appele comme ça) a fait ça ;D

Twix : Cinquième personne qui vote pour un lama...Seriously man ? XD Boude pas, tu vas l'avoir ;) Mais sinon...t'es un twix droit ou gauche ? :O

la patronne : le plus drôle reste à venir ;D

Enjoy o/

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, et un lama apparut devant le duo.  
Mais après vérification, il s'agissait de KrissdeNerf, de Minute Papillon, déguisé en l'animal susnommé.  
A sa vue, Antoine lâcha :

\- Kriss, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? On avait dit que le thème était «les personnages de SLG » !

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, mais le lama a été un personnage très important dans l'épisode 73 ! et je me suis donné plus de mal que toi, monsieur «j'ai juste mis des vêtements noirs et des Rayban ».

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gamin !

Julie ne réagissait pas, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'un autre célèbre youtuber se trouvait devant elle, toute son attention étant concentrée sur le mal coiffé et à la façon dont elle allait lui casser la gueule.  
Mais elle fut obligée de s'en détourner lorsque l'homme à l'iroquoise lança :

\- Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Julie dont t'arrêtes pas de nous parler ? Super costume !

\- Ouais, et elle, au moins, elle a respecté le thème !

\- Lâche-moi avec ça ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suis Kriss !

\- Mec, je crois qu'elle l'a deviné.

\- On sait jamais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi connu que monsieur «j'ai crée le mystère des Internets » !

\- Roooooh, tu es jaloux ?

Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se vannaient, l'étudiante était perdue dans ses pensées.  
« Comment ça la "fameuse" ? Qu'est ce qu'il a pu raconter ? ».

\- Bon, allez, entrez, un déguisement aussi réussi mérite d'être vu.

\- C'est gentil mon Krissounet !

\- Je parlais d'elle, abruti !

Le géant lui répondit en tirant la langue et entraîna son amie à l'intérieur.

L'appartement était rempli de monde, dont la plupart était des personnes célèbres.  
Fred et Seb du Joueur du Grenier (respectivement en Geek et Hippie), LinksTheSun (en Homme à la Cravate) du Point Culture, Nyo (en Maître Panda), InThePanda (en Patron), Benzaie (en Prof), …  
Comme la jeune femme l'avait deviné, elle était la seule en Démon, tous les autres étant en personnages plus communs (Sauf Kriss et son lama…).

Le Chewbacca présentait Julie à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, et tentant de cacher sa fureur, elle répondait en souriant aux différents «Content de te rencontrer », «Super costume » et «Antoine nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ».  
Elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir parler à tout ses vidéastes préférés, mais là, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'expliquer avec son ex-meilleur ami.  
Mais comme ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, même lorsqu'elle tirait sur sa manche, elle dut ruser.

\- An…Antoine, j'me sens pas bien…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je…je crois que je vais vomir, accompagnes-moi aux toilettes s'il te plaît…

\- OK, allons-y !

Dés qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain, la Démone se mit face au Patron, et s'écria :

\- Pourquoi as-tu dis à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble ?

Elle s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction.  
Qu'il fonde en larmes en hurlant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui dise que Mathieu avait déjà une copine et qu'il voulait lui éviter de se faire de faux espoirs, qu'il lui avoue qu'il était en couple avec le schizophrène,…  
Tout, mais pas à ça, car l'accusé se mit à rire.

\- Ha ha ha, sérieux, tu m'as cru ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était une blague ! J'ai dit ça pour que tu arrêtes de stresser !

\- Mais tout le monde avait l'air de dire…

\- Je leur ai parlé de toi, mais seulement comme de ma meilleure amie !

\- Antoine, t'aurais pu trouver autre chose ! J'étais à deux doigts de t'en vouloir pour l'éternité !

\- Mais admets que ça a marché ! Tu étais sur le point de faire une syncope devant la porte mais là tu viens de serrer la main à presque toute la Web Team, et ce, sans dégueuler !

\- Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais tu as raison.

\- Alors je suis pardonné ?

\- On en reparlera si je survis à cette soirée.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la petite pièce, suivit de près par le géant.

Ils retournèrent discuter avec les autres, Julie étant désormais détendue et souriante.  
Elle remarqua que son ami recherchait frénétiquement quelqu'un, profitant de sa grande taille pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

Mais tandis qu'elle parlait d'informatique avec une fille (habillée en…Fille), s'échangeant des conseils pour optimiser la capacité de leur PC, le mal coiffé se mit à lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Je le vois !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mathieu ! Eh Math', on est là bro !

La jeune femme sentit son cœur avoir un raté.  
Mathieu Sommet, venant par ici ?

« Allez Julie, fonce ! C'est pour ça que tu es là ! ».

Cependant, elle fit demi-tour, totalement terrorisée, partant dans la direction inverse.  
Mais alors qu'elle entendit au loin Antoine dire : «Zut, c'est pas lui », elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

\- Oups, désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

\- Non, c'est moi, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Cette voix.

\- Excellent ton costume ! Pas aussi original que celui de Kriss, mais beaucoup plus classe !

Elle releva la tête, et sous une capuche de kigurumi, elle vit les deux plus beaux yeux bleus du monde.  
Et tandis que son sang battait dans ses veines, elle perçut faiblement, comme étouffée, la voix du Boss Final des Internets, qui disait :

\- Cool, tu l'as trouvé !

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour mes petits lamas violets recouverts de beurre de cacahuètes :3 (Oui, j'en ai trop pris)

Alors tout d'abord, désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis techniques puisque que la touche « e » de mon clavier avait rendu l'âme :/

Vous imaginez l'emmerde vu l'utilité de cette lettre XD

Mais en grosse flemmarde et frileuse, j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour aller faire réparer mon PC, du coup, j'ai pris du retard quand cette ******* d'inspiration m'a lâché pour aller visiter le Canada -_-'

Mais voici ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira D

Mais avant, réponse aux reviews anonymes o/

Etsuki : On veux tous être Julie, sauf peut-être avec ce qui va suivre XD

Harmonie : Mathieu est dans la place, et prêt à briser nos cœurs de fangirls ;D Et moi, quand je mange du chocolat, je grossis pas (oui, haïssez moi)XD

la patronne : voilà la suite ;)

Twix : Non, désolée, je ne marierai qu'avec un Bounty ;D Et puis, je préfère les droits et les mecs XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

Julie était figée.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien, ou plutôt, elle ressentait tellement d'émotions, de manière si forte, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les discerner.

Mathieu lui souriait, et ce sourire était si beau, si gentil, que la jeune fille aurait voulu se tirer une balle dans la tête pour ne plus devoir affronter l'intensité qui s'en dégageait.

Et tandis qu'elle se demandait comment plusieurs couleurs pouvaient exister, alors que le bleu des yeux lui faisant face était la seule dont on n'est réellement besoin, Antoine se dirigea vers eux.

Elle ne le voyait pas, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur le schizophrène, mais elle entendait sa voix, seul lien qu'il lui restait avec la réalité :

\- Poussez-vous ! Pardon ! Laissez passer ! Place ! Dégages ou je te sodomise, gamin !

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la sortant de sa transe.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait mentalement conscience du lieu, de la date, et aussi de son prénom, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à discuter :

\- Yo bro ! Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci vieux !

\- T'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je sais que tu es tout petit, mais là, ça vire carrément à la technique ninja !

\- Ben j'avais les bras chargés avec les cadeaux, donc il a fallu que je les range, et puis j'étais aussi allé racheter des bières car vous avez tout bu ! Sérieux, vous êtes tous alcoolos ou quoi ?

\- Tout le monde n'est pas drogué au café comme toi !

Les deux vidéastes (Antoine, j'ai entendu ton appel o/) continuèrent à se lancer des vannes, tandis que l'étudiante tentait de réfléchir CALMEMENT.

Mais elle fut rassurée de la présence de son ami, car elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester 2 secondes seule avec son idole sans faire un malaise.

Cependant, le géant en avait décidé autrement.

\- Julie, ça va pas ?

\- Quoi ? Ben si, je…

\- Non non, tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu devrais t'asseoir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Tu es toute pâle !

\- C'est le maquil…

\- Mathieu, tu peux l'accompagner jusqu'à un coin tranquille pendant que je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau ?

\- Pas de problèmes ! Viens, appuies-toi sur moi.

Alors qu'elle allait protester, le jeune homme en kigurumi posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et avec la droite, attrapa celle de la Démone.

Tandis qu'elle était entraînée par le rasé, elle vit parfaitement le mal coiffé ouvrir la bouche et la fermer pour former des mots silencieux : «A toi de jouer ! » auquel elle répliqua un : «Je te hais ! » qui fit pouffer l'interpellé.

Le duo se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était désertée, avec pour cause le vide qui régnait dans les saladiers contenant autrefois des biscuits apéritifs.

\- Voilà, assis toi là.

Julie s'exécuta, et prit place sur une chaise.

Le youtuber (sorry Antoine, ça m'a échappé XD) s'assit à côté d'elle, ne lâchant pas sa main.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- O..oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, Antoine a tendance à exagérer !

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui oui oui, ça va, j'ai la super forme !

Encore étonnée d'avoir réussi à autant parler, elle sentit, avec un mélange de déception et de soulagement, que sa main venait d'être relâchée.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu (si on fait abstraction de la musique mise à fond dans l'appart).

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Faut que je parle ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Antoine, magnes-toi le cul ! ».

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main droite son sac décoré de pandas.

Elle le tendit à Mathieu en lançant de la façon la manière la moins détendue du monde :

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Oh ! C'est gentil ! Fallait pas !

Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit une peluche à l'effigie de Maître Panda.

\- Trop mignon !

La jeune femme sentit des épées de joie la transpercer de part en part.

« Il a aimé mon cadeau ! Il a aimé mon cadeau ! Il a ai… ».

\- Tu l'as fait toi-même ?

\- Oui, à la main.

\- Chapeau, je suis épaté, tu as vraiment du talent !

Elle allait le remercier quand il lui plaqua une bise sur la joue et lui piqua sa phrase :

\- Merci !

L'étudiante eut aussitôt envie de s'arracher le cœur pour éviter qu'il n'éclate dans sa poitrine.

Quand il releva la tête, le schizophrène avait du blanc sur les lèvres.

La Démone allait le lui faire remarquer, quand une puissante voix éclata dans leurs oreilles :

\- Eh Math' ! Je suis allait racheter de quoi manger ! Tu me passes les saladiers ?

Fred venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, plusieurs paquets de chips sous les bras.

\- Cool ! Attend, je te les passe !

\- Euh…Math', pourquoi t'as du maquillage blanc sur les lèvres ?

\- Oh, ça ? J'ai fait la bise à Julie. Regardes ce qu'elle m'a offert, elle est trop forte !

Tandis que le plus petit s'essuyait la bouche, le gamer regarda la peluche en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Sérieux, c'est toi qui l'as faite ? Balèze !

\- Merci.

\- J'en veux une moi aussi, mais à l'effigie de Canard-Man !

D'un coup, le présentateur de What The Cut entra dans la pièce, un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Je suis là ! Ne paniquez pas, on va la sauver, un peu de cal…Oh ben, t'es vivante ?

\- Antoine, tu sais que ton humour est pourri ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'adores !

Tous se mirent à rire, et ils retournèrent avec les autres, n'oubliant pas de prendre les chips.

La soirée continua, et Julie put apprendre à faire un peu connaissance avec l'homme en kigurumi.

Mais alors qu'elle allait lui donner son numéro, la voix d'Alexis, qui parlait dans un micro, se fit entendre :

\- Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! Bon, fermez-la !

Quand un calme relatif fut établi, le célèbre LinksTheSun reprit :

\- Maintenant qu'on est tous définitivement BOURRES, on va pouvoir commencer le karaoke !

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Un karaoke ?

\- Ouais ! Sur les Instants Pandas et les fanmades ! Et TOUT le monde est obligé de passer !

Elle tenta de fausser compagnie au Chewbacca, mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras, et ils avancèrent tout près du lieu où était installé le matériel.

« Au secours ! Je peux quand même pas chanter devant tout le monde ! Surtout pas devant Mathieu ! Bon, respire, t'as qu'à prendre une chanson simple, comme "Pleure pas", voilà, respire, respire, resp… »

\- Et j'ai oublié de préciser, mais les musiques sont tirées au hasard !

« Bon ben, panique à bord ! ».

Le présentateur du Point Culture reprit la parole :

\- J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour ouvrir la danse ! Allez, qui se sacrifie ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont Kriss le lama.

« Tant que je reste immobile, tout ira bien ».

Mais évidemment, Antoine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il attrapa sa main et la leva, avant de s'écarter rapidement.

\- La Démone tout devant ! Allez, viens !

« Antoine, je te hais ! ».

Elle s'avança à contrecœur, et se plaça face au vidéaste.

\- Tiens, prends un papier, il y aura marqué le nom de ta chanson.

Il lui tendit un chapeau haut de forme rempli de petit morceaux de feuilles pliés.

Elle y plongea la main pour en retirer un.

« Pitié, une chanson pas dégueulasse, pitié, une chanson pas dé… ».

Sur le papier était marqué…

\- L'Orgasme Gargantuesque du Patron ! Et c'est Julie qui va nous l'interpréter !

« Antoine, je vais te tuer à plusieurs reprises ! ».

* * *

Hep hep, pas si vite, toi.

Oui toi, là, qui lit ces lignes ;)

Pour me faire pardonner du retard, je propose un petit jeu, et si tu gagnes, tu pourras choisir la chanson que devras chanter Antoine dans un prochain chapitre :D

Pour ça, il faut mettre dans ta review la réponse à la question et le nom de la chanson de ton choix (obligatoirement un instant panda ou un fanmade) et être le premier à donner la bonne réponse.

Voici la question : As-tu vu ces belles quenouilles ?….Non, je blague XD

Voici la VRAIE question : Que cachent les lunettes de soleil du Patron ?

Prêts ? Partez !


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite o/

La bonne réponse était : Les piercing oculaies ;D

Antoine chantera la chanson gagnante dans le chapitre suivant, mais pour tous ceux qui ont demandés une chanson dégueulasse, je pense que vous aller être servis avec ce chapitre XD

Mais avant, réponse aux reviews anonymes ;D

huri : Raté, mais bien tenté :)

L'abrutie : Tu portes mal ton pseudo car bonne réponse, mais trop tard ;) merci pour ta critique constructive, tu vas voir, l'amitié avec Antoine va prendre un certain tournant ;D

la patronne : Bonne réponse, mais too late :) Et pourquoi vous voulez tous qu'il chante ça ? Vous êtes immondes XD

Soofie : Merci beaucoup, j'aime les Granolas :3 Avec qui va finir Julie ? Mystère et boules du Patron ! XD Ta réponse était correcte, mais trop tard, et les chansons que tu proposais n'étant ni des Instants Pandas, ni des fanmades, je n'aurais pas pu les accepter, sorry :'(

cailano : BONNE REPONSE ! Mais trop taaaaard XD j'ai l'impression que tout le monde fait une fixation sur cette musique XD Merciiii ;3

Harmonie : Ta réponse était parfaite, mais *roulement de tambour* trop tard XD Et Bon Dieu, tu es le je ne sais plus combientième personne qui me demande "Et c'est bon" -_-'

Krabe : J'ai vu, et j'ai fait une crise de fangirl de puissance 7 XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

« Je vais crever, je veux crever, j'ai terriblement envie de crever… ».

Julie se trouvait devant les plus grandes stars du Web français, dont Mathieu Sommet son idole, et elle allait devoir chanter un fanmade sur le personnage le plus dégueulasse que ce monde ait porté.

Elle serrait le micro dans ses mains en imaginant que c'était le cou d'Antoine.

« Si je survis, je vais tuer, puis te ressusciter, puis te re-tuer, puis te… ».

Mais la musique se lança, et la jeune femme fut obligée de chanter :

**( Toi, oui toi, le lecteur ou la lectrice, je veux t'entendre chanter de ta plus belle voix ^^)**

_Né d'un jeune esprit tourmenté,_

_Je suis la luxure incarnée,_

_Pour moi le sexe un loisir que j'aime laisser libre d'agir,_

_Toi qui pénètres en ce lieu, je vais t'en mettre plein les yeux,_

_Et lorsque tu repartiras, tu crieras ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE !_

L'étudiante était morte de honte, et bien qu'elle connaisse cette chanson par cœur, elle butait sur chaque mot.

Elle était décidée à finir cette pitoyable prestation le plus rapidement possible, et s'enfuir en courant.

_Je suis un homme large d'esprit,_

_Ouvert à toutes les fantaisies,_

_Que tu sois un jeune en manque d'amour ou une cougar sur le retour,_

_Dans tous les cas, tu feras l'affaire,_

_Il en faut très peu pour me plaire,_

_Dépêches-toi de venir à moi, sinon je démarre AVEC OU SANS TOI !_

« Merde, le pire est à venir ».

Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol, ne voulant croiser ni le regard de son ex-meilleur ami, ni celui de Mathieu.

_ç__a commence à chauffer dans ma partie basse,_

_Viens allons découvrir le septième ciel, _

_Je vais te faire des choses que tu ne pourras oublier,_

_Et mettre ta vertu en danger, HA HA HA HA ! _

Et alors que la Démone sentait des larmes de honte et de gêne lui monter aux yeux, elle entendit que quelqu'un prenait place à côté d'elle, et chantait avec elle la fin du refrain.

_Pour moi tes désirs ne seront pas un mystère,_

_Car je suis la somme de ceux de la Terre,_

_Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses et des prétextes,_

_Et donne-moi un Orgasme Gargantuesque !_

_Sur le net, le sexe est toujours de la fête._

Pendant la courte pause qui précédait le prochain couplet, Julie demanda à voix basses des explications à l'homme qui l'avait rejointe, et qui n'était autre qu'Antoine.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- J'suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette merde, alors je viens t'aider. On chante une phrase chacun, et le refrain en chœur. Et oublies pas de t'amuser !

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le géant commença à reprendre la chanson, l'obligeant à en faire de même.

_A : Dans le royaume du plaisir,_

_J : Je ne suis pas un triste sire,_

_A : Ce que tu viens me demander,_

_J : Je suis prêt à te l'accorder._

_A : Inutile de chercher conseil,_

_J : Auprès de Rocco ou Katsuni,_

_A : Car il faut que tu saches gamin,_

_J : C'est moi qui leur est tout appris._

La présence du Chewbacca auprès d'elle permit à la jeune femme de se détendre, et elle se mit à prendre sa voix de Patronne et un air des plus malsains.

_A : J'adore les pratiques exotiques,_

_J : Et leur variété fantastique,_

_A : Le CPR du Musangwe,_

_J : Le bondage et le bukkake,_

_A : Allons ne fais ta vierge effarouchée !_

_J : Tu l'as bien cherché en te présentant devant moi ! _

_A : Tu savais comment ça finirait !_

Antoine, à fond dans son rôle de Patron, se rapprocha de l'étudiante, et lui caressa le cou.

Mais cette dernière, prise au jeu, se colla davantage au mal coiffé, et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

_J : Come Bitch, trop tard pour se remettre en question,_

_A : Je dois faire honneur à ma perverse réputation !_

_J : Je vais te *******,_

_A : Avec mon ******,_

_J : Et vais te ****** ***** ****,_

_A : Rien n'est trop pour ma libido !_

Des sifflements se faisaient entendre, au fur à mesure que les deux chanteurs continuaient leur petit spectacle.

Julie s'en contrefichait, car jamais elle ne s'était autant amusé, et le parfum du vidéaste lui faisait oublier gêne et honte.

_ç__a commences à chauffer dans ma partie basse,_

_Viens allons découvrir le septième ciel, _

_Je vais te faire des choses que tu ne pourras oublier,_

_Et mettre ta vertu en danger, HA HA HA HA !_

_Pour moi tes désirs ne seront pas un mystère,_

_Car je suis la somme de ceux de la Terre,_

_Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses et des prétextes,_

_Et donne-moi un Orgasme Gargantuesque !_

_Approches gamin, promis je ne casserai rien !_

Petit à petit, tout disparaissait autour la jeune femme.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et Antoine, comme lors de leurs après-midi passés à se vanner et à regarder des vidéos sur Internet.

Et elle se sentait putaindement bien **(Oui, ce mot n'existe pas, mais je l'ai inventé spécialement pour exprimer le sentiment de Julie ^^)**

_J : De toute l'équipe de SLG, c'est moi qui suis le préféré._

_A : Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, le sexe est toujours plébiscité. _

_J : Je peux dire tout ce que je veux à l'écran,_

_A : Que ce soit sale, glauque ou dérangeant,_

_J : J'aurais toujours le soutien du public,_

_A : Malgré un casier long comme ma b*** !_

_J : Les gamines sont folles de moi,_

_A : De leurs fanfictions, je suis le roi,_

_J : Mon expérience exceptionnelle, _

_A : Me donne une popularité démentielle !_

_J : Maintenant plus rien ne peut m'arrêter,_

_A : J'ai traumatisé Internet à jamais !_

_J : Peu importe que ce soit bien ou mal,_

_A : Je resterais dans les annales ! _

_ç__a commences à chauffer dans ma partie basse,_

_Viens allons découvrir le septième ciel, _

_Je vais te faire des choses que tu ne pourras oublier,_

_Et mettre ta vertu en danger, HA HA HA HA !_

_Pour moi tes désirs ne seront pas un mystère,_

_Car je suis la somme de ceux de la Terre,_

_Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses et des prétextes,_

_Et donne-moi un Orgasme Gargantuesque !_

Les deux partenaires se tournèrent face à face, et ils se rapprochèrent, le plus grand posant une main sur la taille de l'étudiante, et cette dernière s'accrochant au cou du vidéaste.

_J : Mon bout de chou,_

_A : Inutile de te cacher,_

_J : Tu ne peux plus t'échapper,_

_A : Et mon arme est déjà chargée !_

Et à l'instant où les dernières paroles furent prononcés, la Démone se sentit comme connectée à son meilleur ami, comme s'ils ne formaient plus un.

Mais les applaudissements la rappela à la réalité.

Prenant conscience de sa position plus qu'indécente, elle se décolla rapidement du mal coiffé, le rouge aux joues.

Links arriva à ce moment-là, et se mit entre les deux chanteurs.

\- Et c'est une super interprétation que nous ont offert Julie et Antoine ! On les applaudit bien forts !

La jeune femme contempla le public, et elle vit Mathieu qui frappait dans ses mains, et qui, interceptant son regard, lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sortie de son état de transe, elle se sentie rougir encore plus.

\- Eh Julie ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle sentit un poids sur son dos, et elle compris que le détenteur de cette voix, venait de se laisser tomber sur elle.

\- Putain Antoine, vire de là ! T'es lourd !

\- Maiiiiiiis, je suis fatiguééééééééé !

\- M'en fous, dégages !

\- Bon, tant pis, je vais demander à Math' de me servir d'oreiller.

Ils rejoignirent la foule qui les félicitaient de leur performance, et l'étudiante vit le géant s'écraser littéralement sur le schizophrène.

De la jalousie pinça son cœur.

Mais elle l'ignora, et s'avança vers le duo qui commençait à devenir particulièrement bruyant.

\- Antoine, t'es pas un poids plume, tu vas me niquer la colonne vertébrale !

\- Maiiiiiiiis, j'ai tellement sommeiiiiiiiiiil !

\- Mon œil, t'es surtout bourré !

\- Julie, prend ma défense !

\- Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

\- Ma gratitude éternelle !

\- Alors non.

Mathieu se mit à rire, tout en se détachant du Chewbacca.

Ce dernier regarda la Démone, et lui demanda :

\- Eh, pourquoi ton maquillage est défait sur ta joue gauche ?

\- Ah, ça ? C'est que…

L'homme aux personnalités multiples intervient :

\- C'est ma faute ! Je lui avait fait la bise pour la remercier de son cadeau.

\- Ouuuuuh, Math' joue les séducteurs ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais à ma super copine !

Julie se sentit devenir pivoine.

« Sérieux, vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour me faire devenir rouge comme une tomate ? ».

Le géant reprit :

\- Mais du coup, c'est bizarre, t'as un côté tout bien, et un côté tout mal fait.

\- Je vais aller dans la salle de bain me remettre du blanc sur la joue.

\- Non, attend, j'ai plus rapide !

Et il se pencha vers la jeune femme, et lui claqua une bise sur le joue droite.

La température corporelle de cette dernière augmenta d'un coup, tandis qu'en se relevant, le chevelu lança :

\- Comme ça, c'est symétrique ! Bon, je vous laisses en amoureux, je vais retourner chanter !

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, l'étudiante hésita à penser qu'elle le détestait, sa joue la brûlant agréablement.

« C'est possible d'être bourrée en ayant bu que deux bières ? ».

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	9. Chapter 9

La suite...avec un peu de retard TT-TT

Mais en cette période de fête, les chocolats chauds et les feus de cheminés ont eus raison de mon courage XD

Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais o/

Et vous allez découvrir la chanson gagnante (Bravo à MissBouquiniste ^^)

Ce chapitre est important car Julie va se rendre compte de ses sentiments...mais vous allez bien voir ;D

Et maintenant, réponses aux reviews anonymes :3

**L'abrutie** : Tu vas bien voir ;D ET NON, PAS DE MATOINE ! Cette fic est 110% non matoine, mais promis, j'en écrirais pour Noël, mais laissez Julie tranquille TT-TT

**la patronne** : Bref, tu as raison, et bref, voici la suite ;D

**Harmonie** : Eh ben non, raté XD

**Hina** : Par les tréfonds de l'internet, de la fanfiction et la quintessence du Matoine ! Merci ! Crois-moi, après ce chapitre, tu vas encore moins pouvoir dormir, hu hu hu...et moi, je te suis de trèèèèès près aussi, gamine B-)

**Soofie** : Non, c'est normal, j'ai moi-même fangirlé en écrivant ce passage XD Bien sûre que je méchante, je suis la sadique suprême du fandom, muhahahahahaha ! J'aime les Granolas ! Et pour ta cousine, je suis sûre que ça aurais fait une suuuuuper berçeuse, niark niark niark

Enjoy o/

* * *

Julie était dans la cuisine déserte, penchée vers la fenêtre ouverte, et contemplait le clair de lune.  
Elle entendait le duo Joueur du Grenier qui chantait "La Complainte du Geek" dans le salon.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas la présence dans son dos.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

Elle se retourna vers le détenteur de cette superbe voix, et vit Mathieu qui tenait une boîte en bois à la main.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je prenais l'air.

\- Ah, euh…ça te dérange pas si je fume ?

\- Pas de problème, vas-y.

Son idole prit place à côté d'elle, ce qui accéléra son rythme cardiaque, mais moins qu'en début de soirée.  
La jeune femme commençait à ne plus considérer le schizophrène comme un Dieu, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas non plus d'être toujours un peu intimidée par lui.  
Elle le vit ouvrir le coffret, d'où il sortit un cigare, des allumettes et une guillotine.  
Elle se mit à rire.

\- Ah oui, carrément, toi c'est pas la petite cigarette.

\- J'adore ça. Tu as déjà essayer ?

\- Non, j'ai jamais fumé quoique soit de ma vie, à part la rhubarbe.

\- Tu veux tenter ?

Et sans demander son avis, il coupa le bout, alluma l'autre côté, inspira quelques bouffées, puis le tendit à l'étudiante.  
Elle n'osait pas le refuser, alors elle l'attrapa, puis aspira.  
La fumée rentra dans sa bouche, collant un goût amer et boisé sur ses palais, et picotait le bout de sa langue.  
Elle l'expira lentement, formant une traînée grisâtre dans l'air.  
Le vidéaste la regardait faire, un sourire en coin, et lui demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Ben…disons que…

\- Laisses moi deviner, c'est dégueulasse et écœurant ?

\- Oui.

\- Ha ha, c'est toujours comme ça la première fois.

Tout en lui rendant le tabac, la Démone se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'échanger un baiser indirect avec le rasé. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir trouvé ça ignoble, même si c'était vrai.  
Antoine arriva à ce moment-là, une chope de bière à la main.

\- Eh les amoureux, venez chanter avec moi !

\- Désolé, mais je viens de m'allumer un cigare, donc sans moi.

\- Et toi Julie ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Non.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Le géant l'attrapa par la main, l'éloignant de la pièce qui prenait peu à peu une odeur doucereuse.

\- Ben dis donc, t'en fais une tête ma Juju ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je vous ai dérangé en plein bécotage ?

\- Non, c'est juste que Mathieu m'a fait essayer son cigare, et j'ai un arrière goût immonde dans la bouche.

\- Si tu veux, gamine, je peux te faire essayer autre chose, mais ça aura pas meilleur goût.

\- Antoine, continues et je te vomis dessus.

\- Oh oui, j'adorerais, gamine !

Elle rit doucement. Décidément, son meilleur ami était le seul capable de la faire rire aussi rapidement.  
Ils s'avancèrent vers le karaoké où Seb et Fred avaient fini leur prestation.  
En voyant le chevelu, Alexis poussa un profond soupir.

\- Putain, Antoine, c'est la quatrième fois que tu viens chanter, stop !

\- Maiiiiis, j'ai envie de chanter avec Julie ! S'il te plaît, mon Linksounet !

\- Bon, ça va, mais c'est la dernière fois !

\- Merci !

Le Chewbacca piocha un papier où était marqué "On est des infidèles".

\- Chouette ! Allez, viens Julie !

\- Non, je vais plutôt te regarder, je suis crevée, je vais bientôt rentrer.

\- D'accord, je fais celle-là et je te raccompagne !

Il se mit en place, et commença à chanter de sa voix grave et mélodieuse

_Bimbadabimbadaba !_  
_On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !_

_J'étais avec mon pote Jean-Pierre,_  
_On buvait une bonne bière,_  
_Quand un curton est apparue pour nous parler de Jésus !_  
_Il paraît que c'est la fin du monde,_  
_Pendant qu'on sirote notre blonde._  
_Tu veux sauver mon âme, gamin ?_  
_C'est gentil mais trace ton chemin,_  
_Parce que,_

_Bimbadabimbadaba !_  
_On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !_

_Il voulait m'parler d'un livre,_  
_Qu'allait m'dicter comment vivre,_  
_Je suis très heureux comme ça,_  
_Ton paradis ne m'intéresse pas,_  
_On s'amuse bien dans notre coin,_  
_Avec l'alcool et les copains !_  
_Pourquoi vouloir nous changer, _  
_Et rentrer dans notre vie privée ?_  
_Parce que,_

_Bimbadabimbadaba !_  
_On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montera pas au ciel !_

La jeune femme était apaisée par le chant de son ami.  
Quand il revient vers elle, il la trouva presque endormie.

\- Eh ! Juju ! Si tu veux dormir, attend d'être chez toi !

\- Mmmmh…j'ai sommeiiiiil…

\- J'avais compris, allez, viens, je te raccompagne.

\- J'peux rentrer toute seule…

\- Dans ton état ? Non.

L'étudiante aurait voulu encore protester, mais elle n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie.  
Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à analyser tout ce qui se passait.  
Elle compris qu'elle et le mal coiffé sont allés dire au revoir à Mathieu, qui donna un papier avec son numéro à la Démone, puis ils sont sortis, et marchèrent dans la rue.  
La fangirl avait du mal à avancer, alors le plus grand l'attira vers lui pour l'aider.  
Dans son esprit tout ensommeillé, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien, et que le schizophrène ne devait pas être aussi confortable.

« Putain, ma vieille, avoir envie de dormir ne te réussit pas ! Tu aimes Mathieu, alors penses pas que tu préfères Antoine ! ».

Alors qu'elle se sermonnait intérieurement, le géant lança :

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Super !

\- Et ton Matounet, tu l'as trouvé comment en vrai ?

\- Très différent de ce que j'imaginais.

\- En mieux ou en pire ?

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire.

\- Et moi, gamine, tu me trouves comment, par rapport à mes vidéos ?

\- Lourd, pénible, stupide, immature, pervers,…je continue ?

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gamine, sinon je vais devoir te punir…si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Soudain, le Patron plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur, tenant fermement ses poignées.  
Il avança son visage du sien, et lui susurra :

\- Et là, tu aimerais toujours voir ça ?

Elle sentit son souffle devenir saccadé, son cœur battre trop vite, et ses joues rougir.  
Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle aimait ça.  
Elle tenta de se raisonner, de se dire que si elle réagissait comme ça, c'est parce qu'il était habillé comme le criminel sexuel.  
Mais le déguisement semblait disparaître, et elle ne voyait qu'Antoine, son…ami ?

Tandis qu'ils se fixaient yeux dans les yeux, l'étudiante sentit son esprit faire une dangereuse réflexion.  
Avec qui se sentait-elle le mieux ?…Antoine.  
A qui pensait-elle les trois quarts du temps ? …Antoine.  
Qui la faisait rire et sourire ? …Antoine.  
Qui lui avait permis de rencontre son idole ? …Antoine.  
Qui avait elle envie d'embrasser, là, tout de suite ? …

Elle fut coupée par le rire du Chewbacca.

\- Ha ha ha, j'y crois pas ! Tu aurais vu ta tête !

Et sans se demander comment se sentait son amie après cette "blague", il reprit la marche avec elle contre lui.  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble, il l'abandonna avec un «salut » et deux bises.  
La Démone remonta à toute vitesse à son appart, se déshabilla et se coucha.  
Pendant de longues heures, elle tenta de ne pas penser aux cinq mots qui s'étaient immiscés dans son cœur.  
Mais en vain, et c'est dans ses rêves qu'ils s'imposèrent.

« Je suis tomber amoureuse d'Antoine ».

* * *

Eeeeeet oui, je coupe au pire moment XD

Comment va réagir Julie ? Que va t'il se passer ? Réponse...bientôt XD

Reviews ? :3


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite o/

Pas le temps de faire une intro en bonne et due forme, désolée TT-TT

Réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

**la patronne** : Vas-y, tu peux ;D Voila la suite tant attendue :3

**Soofie** : T'inquiètes pas, Julie va pas du tout réagir de manière normale XD

**Hina** : Ouah, ça c'est du destin XD Si tu m'aimes et me hait en même temps, je sens que ce chapitre va changer la donne XD

**Harmonie** : C'est le mien aussi XD Et non, rien n'est encore réglé, et Mathieu est à moi !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Julie ouvrit les yeux, et se demanda pourquoi sa première pensée fut :

« Faites que j'ai la gueule de bois et que j'ai tout oublié, faites que j'ai la gueule de… ».

Mais elle comprit rapidement pourquoi quand elle se souvient des mots qui ont hanté ses rêves :

« Je suis tombé amoureuse d'Antoine ».

Elle eut aussitôt envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs, de boire de l'eau de Javel, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle ne pense plus au visage de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis tombé amoureuse d'Antoine ».

« Raaaaaaaaah, ta gueule ! ».

Soudain, la jeune femme entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 6h du mat'.

« Donc Emilie est en train de prendre son petit-déj ».

Deux choix s'offraient à elle : Tenter de se rendormir, sachant pertinemment que son sommeil sera tourmenté par des visions de masse capillaire effrayantes, ou se lever et bouger son cul.

« Bon ben, comme le dirait si bien ma chère coloc : de deux maux, choisir le moindre ».

Elle se leva, évita de regarder les photos d'elle et de son pote qu'elle avait placardé un peu partout, et quitta sa chambre.

\- Salut Julie ! Alors, cette soirée ?

Sur la table se trouvait une quantité incroyable de nourriture. En temps normal, elle se serait jetée dessus, mais le goût du cigare de la veille lui retournait toujours l'estomac.

\- …Mouaip…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton Mathieu était trop petit, trop chauve, trop moche ?

\- Non.

\- Il est déjà en couple ?

\- Non.

\- Il est gay ?

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ?

L'étudiante en philosophie quitta des yeux sa tartine de confiture poire-gingembre, et scruta le visage de son amie. Au bout de 3 secondes, elle revient à sa tranche de pain, et lâcha :

\- Tu es tombé amoureuse d'Antoine.

La réaction face à cette constatation ne se fit pas attendre.

\- QUOI ? Non mais comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Parce que tu as une tête de "je viens de me rendre compte que j'aime mon meilleur ami".

\- Mais mais mais, c'est faux !

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé comment j'avais deviné, ce qui implique que le fait est véridique, au lieu de me dire que je me trompais ?

Pendant qu'elle avait lancé cette pique, elle avait rajouté du sirop d'érable sur sa tartine.

-…touché.

\- Coulé ! Bon, alors, reste à expliquer cette tête de déterrée. Il est déjà en couple ? Il est gay ? Il sort avec Mathieu ?

\- Mais non !

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne vas pas courir dans ses bras avec fond de soleil couchant, comme dans les films de guimauve ? Tiens, tu peux me passer le paquet de guimauves ?

Ignorant la demande, l'étudiante en informatique s'exclama :

\- Mais parce que c'est mon meilleur ami !

-…Et ?

\- Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié ! Et puis, il ne m'aime pas ! Et normalement, je devrais être amoureuse de Mathieu, vu que c'est lui que j'admire, dont je suis fan, et que…

\- Toi, tu souffres du syndrome de Boronali.

Silence, coupé par la mastication de la colocataire, savourant la tranche de pain.

\- Explication ?

\- A l'époque des Impressionnistes, peintres innovants et incompris dans ce temps-là, se tenait chaque année le Salon des Indépendants, où des artistes tels que Monet exposaient leurs œuvres. Lors d'un de ces événements, un tableau d'un peintre inconnu jusque là fut présenté. C'était une huile sur toile signée de Boronali. Tout le monde s'extasia, et…

\- Désolée de te couper, mais qu'est-ce que la peinture a à voir avec moi ?

\- Tu vas comprendre. Donc, cette œuvre eut beaucoup de succès. Mais au moment de la vente, l'identité de l'artiste fut révélée. En effet, Boronali n'était autre qu'un âne, du nom d'Aliboron (qui est, notons-le, aussi le nom de l'âne d'Ali Baba dans les Quarante Voleurs). Cette mise en scène était un canular d'un jeune critique d'art, qui, trouvant la peinture impressionniste mauvaise, voulut prouver que ce n'était que des gribouillages. Alors il avait attacher un pinceau à la queue de l'âne, et exposa l'œuvre en résultant sous un faux nom.

**(Note de l'auteur : Cette anecdote est vraie à 100%, allez sur Google image, tapez « Boronali », et vous pourrez voir le tableau en question).**

Ayant terminé son laïus, elle se prépara une nouvelle tartine, encore plus sucrée.

-…C'est fini ?

\- Oui.

\- Et donc, rapport avec moi ?

\- Lorsque tout le monde sut que le peintre était un animal, la toile fut rejetée. Ils avaient associé l'œuvre à l'artiste. Donc si le créateur était un animal, la création était nulle.

\- Je te suis pas.

\- Tu souffres de ce même problème, mais à l'envers. Dans ta tête, puisque tu es adores SLG, Mathieu est forcement l'homme parfait pour toi.

\- Mais c'est l'homme parfait !

\- Je t'en prie, je suis sûr qu'en vrai, il n'est pas si bien que ça.

\- Oui, il est différent, mais il est gentil…

\- Chiant.

-…prévenant…

\- Collant.

-…gentleman…

\- Coincé.

\- Mais arrêtes ! Puisque je te dis qu'il est parfait !

\- Peut-être, mais tu aimes Antoine, donc je ne vois pas ce que tu peux y faire.

Tandis qu'Emilie trempa l'amas de sucre qui était autrefois une tranche de pain dans son café, la fangirl serra les poings.

\- Si je veux sauver mon amitié avec Antoine, je ne vois qu'un moyen.

\- Arrêtez de te mentir et allez lui parler ?

\- Non, je vais tomber amoureuse de Mathieu.

Sa colocataire laissa sa tartine se noyer dans sa tasse, et la regarda, déconcertée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je mets en couple avec Mathieu, je pourrais rester amie avec Antoine, et tout sera parfait !

\- Julie, dis pas de conneries, tu…

\- Non ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais tout faire pour sauver mon amitié avec Antoine ! Et Fuck Boronali !

Sans attendre, elle courra dans sa chambre, sous le regard effaré de la philosophe, qui lâcha après quelques instants.

\- Oh putain, elle encore plus amoureuse du balai à chiottes que je ne le pensais.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	11. Chapter 11

Non...François...non

_Bonjour à tous, je suis la Vérité, une personnalité de Ka-Al_

_Cette dernière, encore sous le choc de UM12, ne pourra pas faire l'intro, donc je m'en charge._

Françoiiiiiiiiiiiiis...Nooooooooon !

_Ferme-là._

_Donc voici le nouveau chapitre de CDUF, qui va nous faire une révélation importante._

_Mais avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je vais répondre à vos reviews anonymes._

Ouiiiiiiiiiin, Françoiiiiiiiiiiis...

_Tu fais pitié._

**Harmonie** :_ désolée de te décevoir, mais la fin de ce chapitre va te faire mal._

**la patronne**_ : effectivement, ça va très mal tourner. Mais bon, l'auteure aime faire souffrir ses personnages. Quelle sadique !_

**Soofie**_** :** Ce raisonnement déplorable vient de l'esprit pitoyable de ma créatrice. Ceci explique cela. Mais apparemment, tu es toi aussi une sadique, quelle misère._

**Hina :**_ je ne comprendrais jamais comment on peut apprécier une sadique notoire qui verse des larmes pour une stupide émission. La détester, là je comprend. Et pour Mathieu...je n'aime pas spoiler, alors tu verras bien._

**Panda girl_ : _**_Merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite, alors calme-toi._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois m'occuper de l'idiote qui me sert de créatrice._

T'as pas fini de dire du mal de moi ?!

_Si je te dis "François" ?_

OUIIIIIIIIIIN !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Assise au bureau de sa chambre, Julie se prit la tête entre les mains.

« ça va pas, mais alors pas du tout ! ».

Une semaine était passée depuis la fameuse soirée, et la situation était plus que délicate.

Après avoir pris sa décision, la jeune femme avait envoyé un message à Mathieu, et ils avaient discuté longtemps, de tout et de rien.

Plusieurs soirs, ils allèrent tous les deux au Dernier Bar avant la Fin du Monde, buvant et parlant.

Mais l'étudiante devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le schizophrène était sympa, drôle, mignon. Mais il n'était pas Antoine.

Car à chaque instant, elle pensait à ce dernier.

Quand elle était avec le présentateur de SLG, elle se rendait compte qu'elle passait son temps à les comparer, cherchant les points communs comme on chercherait les qualités.

Et pendant qu'elle parlait, elle remarquait qu'elle parlait comme le géant, reprenant ses tics de langage et ses répliques fétiches.

À chaque fois, elle s'engueulait mentalement, mais elle ne pouvait se contrôler.

Pour ajouter à sa déprime, son meilleur ami lui manquait énormément.

Afin de se concentrer sur le rasé, elle n'envoyait plus de SMS au Chewbacca, et quand celui-ci lui demandait des nouvelles, elle prétextait du travail pour ne pas engager la conversation.

Et pour l'achever, sa coloc ne voulait plus lui parler, énervée par son comportement, et lui avait juste lâché :

« Appelle-moi quand t'auras fini tes conneries, que je t'enregistre lorsque tu admettras que j'avais raison ».

La sonnerie de son portable interrompit le cours de ses pensées noires.

Attrapant l'appareil, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu un mail de Mathieu.

Elle vit que l'objet était «Tu viens boire un verre ? ».

Par réflexe et habitude, elle répondit un «OK, j'arrive ».

C'est seulement après que sa réponse soit bien envoyée qu'elle lut le reste du message :

« Je suis avec Antoine au Dernier Bar, tu nous rejoins ? Il meurt d'envie de te voir ! ».

La fangirl crut avoir une crise cardiaque. L'homme qu'elle évitait à tout prix et l'homme dont elle essayait de se rapprocher, ensemble, et elle devait les rejoindre.

La panique commença à la gagner.

« Non ! Je me calme ! Je vais y aller, et tout ira bien ! Si ça se trouve, je me fais tout un film pour rien ! J'avais pas mal bu, c'est tout ! Je ne l'aime pas ! C'est qu'un pote ! ».

Tout en se serinant le même couplet, elle se changea, prit son sac, et parti en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle marchait à pas rapides, pressée de revoir le Chewbacca, se persuadant qu'ils étaient qu'amis, et que le voir dissiperait tous ses doutes.

Une fois devant l'établissement, elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne voulant pas laisser le doute lui faire faire demi-tour, et ouvrit la porte.

\- Hé ! Julie ! Le Matoine est à la table habituelle.

\- Yo Johny, si jamais ils entendent comment tu les appelle, tu vas perdre deux clients.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le fond du bar, et distingua une haute silhouette surmontée d'une masse de cheveux défiant toute logique.

\- Antoine !

Pas de doute, c'était lui. Lorsqu'elle vit son regard derrière ses lunettes, une vague de joie l'envahit. Mais en même temps, de la tristesse s'empara d'elle.

Au lieu de démentir ses sentiments, le voir les avaient confirmés.

Elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle ne pouvait se voiler la face.

« Mais je ne le lui dirai jamais. Je ne veux pas le perdre ».

\- Julie ! Bas dis donc, ça fait un bail qu'on s'était pas vu !

\- À qui le dis-tu !

Elle alla s'asseoir face à son ami, et à côté du schizophrène.

\- Salut Mathieu !

\- Salut ! J'ai presque cru que tu m'avais oublier !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Math' ? T'es si petit qu'on te voit pas !

\- Merci de ta gentillesse Antoine, si j'ai besoin d'un pote, je saurais à qui ne pas m'adresser.

\- Roooooooh, humour ! Si tu continue à être aussi grincheux, je vais t'appeler le Schtroumpf Grognon ! T'as déjà la bonne taille !

La jeune femme pouffa.

Décidément, le géant avait le don de la faire rire dans n'importe quelle situation.

Elle comprit que jamais elle ne pourrait en aimer un autre, même s'il s'agissait du présentateur de son émission préférée.

« Je n'ai qu'à rester son amie. Et pour Antoine, je serai la meilleure amie qu'il puisse avoir. Être avec lui me suffit ».

Après cette résolution, elle se sentit plus légère, et put rire avec les deux jeunes hommes, ignorant le chagrin qui gagnait son cœur quand elle parlait avec le mal coiffé.

Après de longues heures à discuter, le Chewbacca regarda sa montre, et lâcha :

\- Oh putain, j'avais pas vu l'heure ! Faut que je vous laisse, j'ai un rencard !

L'étudiante sentit une lame transpercer sa poitrine.

« Ne rien laisser paraître, ne rien laisser paraître, ne rien… ».

\- Toi, un rencard ? Morte de rire !

\- Eh bien oui, miss ! Sache que j'ai beaucoup de succès !

\- Auprès des balais à chiottes ?

\- Mat', tu me brises le cœur !

\- Allez, vas-y Don Juan, la fais pas attendre !

\- Okay, tchao les amoureux !

Il s'éloigna, emportant la bonne humeur de la fangirl.

Le rasé le remarqua très rapidement.

\- ça va pas, Julie ?

\- Si si, ça va !

\- Tu es contrariée car il va voir une fille ?

Elle resta figée devant tant de perspicacité.

Mais la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de déballer ses états d'âmes à son idole.

\- Mais non, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut ! Je suis son amie, pas sa mère, je n'ai pas à lui dire quoi faire !

Le schizophrène sourit, et se pencha vers elle, lui soufflant dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- ça me rassure.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais peur que tu ressentes pour lui plus que de l'amitié.

Elle se sentit rougir.

Il était beaucoup trop perspicace !

\- Comment je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui ? Je suis pas fan de What The Cut, mais de SLG !

Mathieu étira ses lèvres un peu plus.

Ses yeux bleus désarçonnaient la jeune femme, qui demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi tu es rassuré que je ne sois pas amoureuse d'Antoine ?

\- ça me semble pourtant évident.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'étudiante, et murmura :

\- Parce que je ne supporterais pas que la femme que j'aime en aime un autre que moi.

Le cœur la fangirl rata un battement, pendant qu'elle bafouillait :

\- La fe…femme que tu…tu…

\- Tu es très mignonne quand tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Il se rapprocha davantage, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, seulement séparés par leur respirations, saccadée pour elle, calme pour lui.

Doucement, il susurra :

\- Je t'aime Julie.

* * *

_Puis-je vous quémander quelques reviews ?_


	12. Chapter 12

Salut les gens !

Déjà, je suis désolée pour e temps monstre que j'ai mis à répondre aux reviews, mais avec la reprise des cours, j'ai eu une flemme monstre à me mettre au boulot

Mais hier soir, j'ai pris mes boobs à deux mains, mis "elle a les yeux revolvers" à fond, et j'ai réglé ça o/

Ensuite, j'ai envie de dire...113 reviews et plus de 3000 vues ?! Vous êtes malades ! Je vous aime !

C'est donc dans la joie, et la chanson (elle a les yeux revolvers, elle a le regard qui tue, et je chante vraiment comme une merde !) que je répond aux reviews anonymes o/

**Panda girl** : Hu hu hu, désolée de te le dire, mais Mathieu ET Antoine m'appartiennent, ils sont dans ma cave, et je les torturent tous les soirs...dans mes rêves XD Moi aussi, je t'adore, et moi aussi, j'ai eu une crise en écrivant ce chapitre XD Et voilà la suite, donc calme toi XD

**Hina** : Tu me déteste ? Tu me brises le coeur ! Punition ! BAM ! Et ouais, sa-sa-sadique power ! Antoine est con, mais je l'adore! Il est trop beauuuuu !

**Soofie** : J'adore tes longues reviews XD Pourquoi choisir ? Autant avoir les deux, et même Gydias en prime ! Tu viens de réusmer tous les scénarios qui étaient possibles XD Réponse tout de suite o/ Et non, j'ai pas remarqué la référence, mais après avoir écouté en boucle la même musique depuis 3h, j'arrive plus à lire correctement XD

**Guest** : Scrogneugneu ? *se tire une balle dans la tête* Moi, je l'aurais ********* notre Mathieu mondial :3

**lewisia** : Oui, cette phrase est française XD Merciiiii ;D

Enjoy o/

* * *

« Mathieu…m'aime ? ».

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le vidéaste posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé, ou rêvé ce moment ?

Combien de fois avait-elle regardé un SLG en fixant la bouche du présentateur ?

Mais maintenant que c'était réel, elle avait une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Elle ne sentait rien.

Le contact était doux et chaud, mais en elle, c'était le vide. Ou plutôt, elle était remplie d'une bulle de tristesse, menaçant de s'éclater à tout instant.

Et dans sa tête, une image s'imposa à elle.

Antoine.

« Pourquoi ? ».

La bulle se fissura.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues tandis que le vidéaste mouvait ses lèvres doucement, attendant que Julie réagisse et réponde à son baiser.

« Pourquoi je suis amoureuse d'un crétin qui en a rien à foutre de moi ? Pourquoi je peux pas aimer le mec idéal, qui en plus, m'aime ? Et pourquoi c'est au moment où je renonce à mon idée idiote qu'il se déclare ? ».

La bulle explosa, la tristesse lui tordant les boyaux.

Avant de sombrer complètement dans le chagrin, elle repoussa le rasé, et murmura :

\- Désolé Mathieu, mais je…je ne t'aime pas.

\- Je sais. Tu es amoureuse d'Antoine, pas vrai ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le youtuber.

\- …Oui. Mais alors, si tu sais, pourquoi tu…

\- Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ?

\- Oui.

\- Parce que je voulais essayer. Je ne voulais pas rester toute ma vie avec le regret de ne pas avoir tenter.

\- Tu croyais que ça allait marcher ?

\- Honnêtement, non, j'ai bien vu à quel point tu l'aimes. Mais quand tu as commencé à dire le contraire, j'ai espéré. Surtout que je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien compris que tu m'as fait du charme toute la semaine.

\- Désolée, j'ai été conne, je…

\- Tu voulais ne pas perdre ton amitié avec Antoine, c'est ça ? Donc tu as voulu l'oublier avec moi.

\- Oui…excuse moi.

\- Non, je ne t'excuse que dalle.

L'étudiante sentit ses pleurs gagnaient en intensité.

« Non seulement je ne peux pas être avec celui que j'aime, mais en plus, je fais du mal à mon ami ».

\- Mathieu, je…je suis vraiment désolée, je…

\- Je ne te pardonnerai que si tu rejoins Antoine.

Elle arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, ne comprenant pas les paroles du schizophrène.

\- Mais pour…pourquoi ?

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu manigancer, car tu l'as fait avec de bonnes intentions. Mais je ne te pardonne pas de te rendre malheureuse. Alors va te déclarer à Antoine, et sois heureuse avec lui, sinon je t'en voudrais éternellement.

\- Mais…mais il ne m'aime pas, lui dire que je l'aime va détruire notre amitié, et je…je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Il t'aime.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes. ça crève les yeux qu'il est amoureux de toi.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Il parle tout le temps de toi, il dit que tu es la fille la plus incroyable du monde, il te vient en aide quand tu es dans une situation gênante, il est limite mourant quand tu l'évites, …je continue ?

\- S'il m'aimait, pourquoi il sortirait avec d'autres filles ?

\- Pour voir si tu réagirais, et te rendre jalouse.

\- Mais…mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

-…touché.

\- Alors va le retrouver, peut-être pas ce soir, car tu as visiblement besoin de dormir, mais demain.

\- D'accord. Mais…toi et moi…est-ce qu'on…

\- …Peut rester amis ? Bien sûr ! Je serai même votre témoin de mariage. Par contre, pour être le parrain du gosse, j'accepte que s'il s'appelle Rhubarbe Junior !

\- Ha ha ha, pourquoi pas ? S'il a en plus les cheveux d'Antoine, il sera bien parti dans la vie !

Ils rigolèrent doucement puis se regardèrent.

Ils se sourirent, et le vidéaste lança d'un ton faussement tragique :

\- Pars et ne te retourne jamais, sinon mon combat intérieur sera vain, car dans la nuit noire je t'enlèverai, et mon frère d'arme sera seul au matin !

\- Mais c'est que tu es un inconditionnel poète dans le fond !

\- Tu vois à côté de quoi tu passes, car maintenant, les seules rimes que tu vas entendre seront pour défendre la yaourtophilie.

Elle pouffa, puis tourna les talons, et quitta le bar, le cœur léger, ses larmes séchées.

Mathieu, lui, se laissa tomber lourdement sur la table. Et quand le barman arriva pour ramasser les verres vides, le rasé lui demanda :

\- Johny, t'aurais quelque chose pour un type qui vient de faire une croix sur la femme de sa vie pour la laisser être heureuse avec son meilleur ami ?

\- Alors, déjà, tu mérites une médaille, car putain mon pote, t'es un héros !

\- Je sais.

\- Sinon, j'ai du whisky.

\- Alors whisky s'il te plaît, mon Johny.

Et tandis que le barman alla chercher l'alcool, le schizophrène respira les dernières traces de parfum flottant dans l'air. Il se passa les doigts sur les lèvres, et murmura :

\- Antoine, si tu la rends malheureuse, je vais te lacérer les couilles tellement fort que tu regretteras d'en avoir possédé.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	13. Chapter 13

Salut mes petits chatons, voici la suite ;)

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser car dans ce chapitre, Julie et Antoine vont être TRES mais alors TRES CONS ! XD

Ensuite, ce chapitre va commencer selon le point de vue d'Emilie, car primo, j'adore ce personnage, et deuxio, elle va nous permettre d'avoir des nouvelles de notre Mathieu nationnal :D

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

**Twix** : Tant mieux XD C'est Mathieu qui va être content (et bourré) XD

**Hina** : Ouais ! Moi aussi, je t'adore ! Rien de tout ça, tu vas bien voir, et non, je lâche rien XD

**Harmonie** : Perverse XD Crois moi, dans ce chapitre, Julie va faire un truc que vous allez pas aimer XD

**la patronne **: Alors j'ai réussi mon coup XD

**Panda girl** : Bon, je te le laisse, moi j'ai mon Toinou chéri :3 Moi aussi, je t'adore, câlin !

**Soofie** : 1) merci ;D - 2) merci XD - 3) Alors je garde mon Gygy pour moi ;) mais de rein :D - 4) Huuum...nan XD - 5) (oui c'est chiant XD) Triste, mais beau :'( Merciiiii encoooooore ;3

**Ama **: Wouah, on se calme XD Mais merciiii :D

**Guest** : Des bisous partout ? J'aime ça !...*sourire pervert*

Enjoy o/

* * *

Emilie était assise à la table à manger, et fixait sa tasse, encore mal réveillée.

Il était 8h du mat, et elle en était à son troisième café.

Avalant une gorgée brûlante, elle se remémora les événements d'il y a une heure.

D'abord, le bruit.

En effet, Julie avait eu l'excellente idée de mettre son réveil un samedi matin.

Et quelle merveilleuse chose que d'être extirpée de son sommeil par "Je veux faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre" mis à fond.

Après, la colère.

Bien que d'un naturel pacifique, l'étudiante en philosophie avait des limites. Et ces dernières venaient d'être explosées en mille morceaux par la voix discordante du Chewbacca.

Alors, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur **(avec une furieuse envie de meurtre)** qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son adorable **(horripilante)** colocataire.

Puis, le trop plein d'informations.

Avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, la fangirl lui sauta dans les bras, à moitié habillée, et déversait un flot continu de paroles tout en finissant d'enfiler ses vêtements.

D'après ce qu'elle disait, Mathieu lui avait fait une déclaration, mais elle l'avait rejeté, et là, elle était sur le point de se rendre chez l'autre chevelu pour lui dire son amour.

Ensuite, la joie…limitée, car quand on a sommeil, on fait difficilement une danse de la victoire.

La jeune femme put enfin lancer son «j'avais raison et tu avais tort » à l'étudiante en informatique.

Cette dernière n'y prêta pas attention, tout occupée qu'elle était à sauter partout, ivre de passion.

D'ailleurs, cette vision faillit faire gerber la rabat-joie.

Enfin, le SMS.

C'était un message de l'autre taré qui disait : « Coucou la miss ! J'ai un problème avec mon PC qui plante ! Que vais-je devenir si je peux plus mater mes pornos patatophiles ? Tu pourrais venir y jeter un œil ? En récompense, je t'offrirais une photo de Mathieu à poil ! ».

Evidemment, ce texto plus qu'étrange fit s'exciter encore plus Julie, qui attrapa son sac, et fila.

Voilà comment Emilie se trouvait seule, à l'aube (8h un samedi, c'est l'aube !).

Son regard se posa sur un papier par terre. Difficilement, elle se leva et alla le ramasser.

Elle l'examina, et son cerveau mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui était marqué.

Au final, elle réussit à décrypter : «Mathieu, 06 XX XX XX XX ».

\- Tiens donc, le numéro de l'autre chauve ! Murmura la jeune femme.

Elle hésita. Soit elle retournait s'asseoir et s'emmerdait toute la matinée, soit elle appelait le schizophrène.

« Il va sûrement avoir d'une psy après ce qu'il a vécu. Un cœur brisé, j'en ai encore jamais analysé, ça peut être marrant ! ».

Elle attrapa son portable, et composa les chiffres inscrits sur la feuille.

Une tonalité, deux tonalités, trois…

\- Allô ?

La jeune femme pensa que pour un type largué, qui avait sans doute bu et qu'elle venait de réveiller, sa voix était sexy et maîtrisée.

\- Je suis bien en ligne avec Mathieu Sommet, le héros nain qui a sacrifié son bonheur pour la paix dans l'humanité ?

\- Oui, enfin, ce qu'il en reste après cinq bouteilles de whisky…et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Une étudiante en informatique qui a été réveillée par une fangirl hystérique amoureuse d'un balai à chiottes.

\- Emilie ?

\- Oh, je suis si connue que ça ?

\- Disons que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit. Crois-moi, la réalité est bien pire.

Un rire se fit entendre à travers le combiné.

\- Et donc, pour quelle obscure raison de philosophe tu m'appelles ?

\- Pour parler de ton enfance malheureuse dû à ta petite taille et tes amis imaginaires.

\- Cool, je vais chercher une bière et je vais pouvoir te raconter tous mes malheurs.

\- Tu n'as pas déjà assez bu ?

\- Nunc est bibdendum.

\- "C'est maintenant qu'il faut boire", Horace. On ne dit pas ça normalement pour fêter une victoire ?

\- Faire en sorte que la femme de ses rêves et son meilleur ami soient heureux, j'appelle ça une victoire.

Emilie sourit. Elle allait bien s'entendre avec ce minuscule chauve.

* * *

Julie courait dans les rues, ne s'occupant ni des feux pour piétons ou des passants autour d'elle.

Elle répétait inlassablement les quelques mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

« Je t'aime Antoine ».

Essoufflée, elle arriva enfin devant l'appartement de son futur-ex-meilleur ami, et sans reprendre son souffle, elle frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur un Antoine radieux.

\- Hey ! Salut la miss, merci d'être venue si vite ! J'espère que je t'ai pas réveillé.

\- Non, t'inquiète, j'étais déjà debout.

\- Restes pas là, entre, tu vas pouvoir voir les dégâts.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, se demandant à quel moment elle pourrait faire sa déclaration.

Puis, arrivée dans la chambre, elle poussa un cri strident.

\- Putain Antoine ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? !

L'ordinateur avait été démonté, et plusieurs câbles étaient jonchés autour, s'emmêlant pour former d'énormes nœuds.

\- Ben, j'ai cherché sur Internet comment le réparer, j'ai suivi les instructions, mais j'avoue que là, j'ai peut-être un peu merdé.

\- Antoine, Antoine, Antoine,…avant de demander à Google, demande à moi, okay ?

\- Oui, madame !

\- Gamin !

Elle se pencha vers les différents composants, et les réassembla en silence.

Le géant s'assit sur son lit, et la regarda faire.

L'atmosphère devint tendue, et l'esprit de l'étudiante allait à toute allure.

« Je lui dis maintenant ou pas ? C'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment. Et puis je lui dis quoi ? Je t'aime ? Raaaaah, mais c'est trop banal ! ».

Elle lança :

\- Et sinon, comment ça s'est passé ton rencard d'hier ?

La jeune femme se fit un facepalm mental. De tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, il fallait qu'elle demande ça !

\- Oh, tu sais, elle me plaisait pas, donc j'y suis pas allé.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu es parti du bar ?

\- Pour vous laissez seuls Mathieu et toi.

La fangirl se retourna, et fixa le Chewbacca qui détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu nous laissez seuls tous les deux ?

\- Pour qu'il puisse te faire sa déclaration.

Elle sentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Alors non seulement Mathieu avait remarqué l'amour d'Antoine, mais ce dernier avait remarqué celui du schizophrène ?

Elle se promit de s'acheter des lunettes dès que la situation sera plus calme.

\- D'ailleurs, il te l'a faite au final ? J'espère que oui, car je déteste spoiler.

\- Oui, il me l'a faite.

Le géant la regarda d'un air faussement enjoué, mais ses yeux dénonçaient une certaine tristesse.

\- Ben c'est super, vous allez être trop choupinoupinet tous les deux. Vos gosses seront tellement mignons que…

\- Je l'ai jeté.

Regard perdu du plus grand.

\- Qu…que…quoi ?

\- Je lui ai dit que non, que je ne l'aimais pas.

Antoine semblait totalement déconcerté, et apparemment, il hésitait entre hurler de joie et hurler à son amie qu'elle était une folle d'avoir dit non.

\- T'es pourtant fan de lui…

\- Oui, mais quand il m'a fait sa déclaration, j'ai senti que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Julie tenta de faire passer tout son amour dans cet échange visuel, pour que l'autre comprenne.

Mais il faut croire que même les porteurs de lunettes ne voient pas forcement les choses clairement.

\- Il t'as dit quoi dans sa déclaration ?

\- Ben le truc classique, «je t'aime Julie », point.

\- Et…c'est tout ?

« Avouer, ou ne pas avouer qu'il m'a embrassé ? ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se décider, car le vidéaste enchaîna.

\- Décidément, Mathieu est nul en mise en scène ! Pour faire une déclaration, faut mettre le paquet ! Avec une foule immense, comme dans les histoires pour adolescentes ! Moi, c'est en tout cas, c'est ce que je voudrais !

La jeune femme le regarda parler tout seul, en poussant un léger soupir.

Dès qu'une discussion le gênait, il la déviait.

\- Mais alors, si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Tiens, pas cette fois apparemment ».

\- Oui.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Très bien.

\- C'est un youtuber ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est qui ?

Elle allait répondre «toi », mais la tirade du chevelu lui avait donné une idée.

\- C'est un secret.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux bien me le dire à moi !

\- Non, seul Mathieu sait qui c'est.

\- Et moi alors, je suis pas ton meilleur ami ?

\- Si, mais lui est plus perspicace.

\- Quand est-ce que tu me diras qui c'est ?

\- Quand je lui aurais fait ma déclaration.

\- Et c'est quand ?

\- À la Paris Manga. Je ferais la queue pour son stand de dédicace, et une fois en face de lui, je lui dirais.

Antoine la regarda, attristé.

« Il est vraiment pas fute-fute ».

\- Bon, j'ai fini de réparer ton ordi, je vais te laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire.

En effet, au sol se trouvait l'ordinateur parfaitement remonté, avec les câbles branchés et démêlés.

\- Ah…euh…OK.

\- À plus Toinou !

Elle partit en courant de l'appartement, laissant le géant seul.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de lui faire du mal en ne lui disant pas la vérité. Mais au moins, ils seraient quitte.

Et il aura sa déclaration, avec une foule immense. Comme il le voulait. Comme dans une fanfic.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	14. Chapter 14

Salut les gens ! ;D

Et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre qui est le dernier ! o/

Bon, je te laisse pleurer encore un peu...c'est bon ? XD

Il y aura un ch'ti épilogue, car j'aime les épilogues ! :3

Dans ce chapitre, je fais une légère, mais très légère référence à "Advienne que pourra" de la-chans0n-du-chat (Allez lire cette fic !) XD

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

**Harmonie** : Alors pour le matoine, y aura peut-être une petite surprise dans l'épilogue ;) ET CALME-TOI ! Non, Emilie reste Emilie ! Et non, Mathieu ne va succomber à l'alcoolisme, mon sadisme a des limites XD

**la patronne** : Antoine est con, mais il est si beau...*bave*...

**Panda girl** : C'est bon, on a compris que Mathieu t'appartient XD Julie est conne, mais au moins, elle ressemble à Antoine XD PS : Moi aussiiiiii.

**Hina** : Moi aussiiiii :D Julie est géniale, normal, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé XD Ensuite, calme toi avec toutes tes théories XD Tu vas bien voir ;) Cette fic s'arrêta après l'épilogue, car sérieux, leur vie bien rangée et heureuse, je m'en tamponne, je veux juste voir leurs merdouilles XD Et arrêtes avec tes théories ! XD Bref, totalement XD

**Soofie** : En regardant trop de vidéos sur Youtube XD Tu vas bien voir ;) Bisous et je veux des capotes, bon dieu ! XD

* * *

Antoine était assis à sa table de dédicaces, et poussait de profonds soupirs.

Le vidéaste fixait le lointain, sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Ben alors vieux ? Pas content de rencontrer tes fans ?

Il se tourna vers le détenteur de cette voix, qui n'était autre que son bro, Mathieu Sommet.

Comme à chaques conventions, ils étaient installés côte à côte.

\- Si si, j'suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Alors reprends-toi rapidement, les fangirls ne vont pas apprécier de voir leur idole dans cet état lamentable !

\- Ouais ouais…

Honnêtement, il s'en foutait.

Pour la première fois de toute sa carrière, il n'avait rien à faire de l'avis de ses admirateurs, alors qu'il les adoraient. Mais en ce moment, rien n'était comme d'habitude.

Il pensa alors à Julie. De toute façon, il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle.

Julie qui rit.

Julie qui parle.

Julie qui boit.

Julie qui rougit.

Il se souvient de la nuit de l'anniversaire du schizophrène, quand il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser et de lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle depuis leur rencontre.

Mais comme un con, il n'en avait rien fait.

Résultat des courses ?

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre !

Et dans le même temps, son collègue reviewer avait succombé à son charme, et s'était fait repousser !

Le géant se tourna vers ce dernier pour l'observer.

Le châtain était souriant, et faisait craquer ses doigts en prévision de la longue journée de signature.

Le Chewbacca fut rassuré. Il connaissait son ami, et savait qu'il ne se laissait jamais abattre, même quand la vie faisait sa pu…méchante dame.

Lui, n'était pas aussi optimiste et fort. La preuve, il voulait se tirer une balle dans la tête plutôt que de savoir de qui la jeune femme s'était entichée.

« Calme-toi Antoine ! Primo, t'as pas de flingue, deuxio, c'est peut-être toi qu'elle a choisi… ».

« Raaaaah, ta gueule, c'est impossible ! ».

Il quitta ses noires pensées que son voisin lui apprit que les dédicaces allaient commencer.

Alors il revêtit son sourire spécial «Boss Final des Internets», et accueilli les premiers fans.

Il détaillait chaque visage, espérant voir apparaître celui qui hantait ses rêves. En vain.

Jetant des coups d'œil aux stands des autres stars du Web, il priait pour ne pas voir la silhouette qui apparaissait quand il fermait les yeux, comme tatouée sur ses paupières.

La journée passa, entre peur, illusion et espoir.

Finalement, elle se finit, et le festival se ferma.

Pas l'ombre d'une Julie à l'horizon.

Alors, à la fois soulagé et anxieux, il rejoignit les youtubers dans les coulisses, qui fêtaient cette première journée avec les membres du staff.

Mais à peine put-il attraper une bière que Mathieu lui tomba dessus, en hurlant presque :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tes dédicaces sont pas terminées !

\- Ben si, il n'y a plus personne, et la convention est fermée.

\- Non non non, il reste quelqu'un, alors tu vas la voir !

« Oh putain, sûrement une hystérique qui s'est faufilé en douce… ».

Voulant en finir au plus vite, il fit demi-tour, et retourna vers sa table.

Là, il vit la personne qui attendait sagement dans l'espace réservé à la file.

\- Julie !

L'interpellée lui offrit un grand sourire rayonnant. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges, la respiration haletante, elle semblait avoir couru un marathon.

Le géant voulut se diriger vers elle, mais d'un geste silencieux de la main, elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il s'assoie.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle s'avança, et se posta devant le chevelu déconcerté.

\- Julie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

\- Désolée, ma voiture est tombée en panne, j'ai donc dû courir, mais quand je suis arrivée, il était trop tard. Heureusement, j'ai appelé Mathieu, et il m'a fait entrer.

\- Mais plus précisément, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à attendre à mon stand ? Si tu voulais me voir, tu pouvais…

\- Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit ?

Antoine réfléchit un instant, et eu un bug dans la matrice.

Paris Manga. Attente. Dédicace.

Déclaration.

Devant l'air totalement ébahi du jeune homme, l'étudiante poursuivit :

\- J'aurai voulu arriver plus tôt, pour qu'il y ait plein de monde, mais il faut croire que les voitures sont aussi maléfiques que les chats. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que Mathieu va aussi m'aider pour ça.

Elle leva son regard, et le Chewbacca se retourna pour le suivre.

En effet, non seulement, tous les youtubers étaient présents, mais également les membres du staff et d'autres invités. On pouvait même apercevoir Kriss qui récupérait des billets que lui glissait Alexis, en murmurant un «je te l'avais bien dit ».

Reprenant sa position initiale, le vidéaste se mit à bredouiller :

\- Mais…que…donc…moi…tu…

\- Antoine, tu es débile. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Et elle se pencha, pour poser ses lèvres sur la bouche du géant.

Ce dernier mit un temps à comprendre.

« Julie…m'aime…Julie m'aime. Julie m'aime ! ».

Il se leva et entoura ses bras autour de la jeune femme, lui rendant le baiser, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Tout autour d'eux, ce n'étaient qu'applaudissements, et remarques débiles du style «il y a des hôtels pour ça ! ».

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'atteignaient les tourtereaux.

Ils mouvaient leurs lèvres, s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, ne voulant être séparés. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi biens, aussi connectés. Et ils espéraient de tout cœur que cela dure éternellement.

Mathieu observait la scène, mi-heureux, mi-triste.

À son côté, François posa la main sur son épaule, et lâcha :

\- Mec, t'es un héros.

\- Je sais.

\- Si jamais tu veux en parler…

\- Le jour où je voudrais me confier, je choisirais plutôt une psychologue qu'un cinéphile qui parle à une pelle.

Il se détacha, et sortit prendre l'air.

Doucement, il prit son portable, et envoya un SMS.

« Mission accomplie, ils sont ensemble. Mathieu. ».

Presque aussitôt, son téléphone émit un petit bip.

« Parfait. Besoin d'une psy pour parler ? Mes horaires de consultation sont de 19h à 3h, et les séances sont payables en bières et autres boissons alcoolisées. Emilie ».

Le schizophrène sourit à cette invitation indirecte. La jeune philosophe ne serait jamais Julie, mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. Alors il lui répondit.

« Si tu veux bien d'un patient au cœur brisé, je prend tous tes rendez-vous. Mathieu ».

Relevant le visage vers le ciel, perdant son regard dans la couleur qui habitait également ses yeux, il murmura :

\- Et advienne que pourra.

* * *

Légère référence, n'Est-ce pas ? XD

Reviews ? :3


	15. Epilogue

Et un ch'ti épilogue, un ;D

Comme ça, vous allez arrêtez de me réclamez du Mathieu x Emilie et du Matoine XD

Je tiens à vous remerciez sincérement de m'avoir suivi toute au long de cette fic. Au départ, elle ne devait faire que 2 ou 3 chapitres, et Mathieu ne devait même pas intervenir. Mais vous m'avez inspiré, et cette fic est ce qu'elle est grâce à vous. Merci du fond du coeur.

Sinon, pour cassez toute cette guimauve, je fais la pub d'une fic que j'écris en collabortaion avec Déponia, et qui est publiée sur son compte ;) Il s'agit de "Je t'avais pourtant tué", une fin alternative à UM12, sur plusieurs chapitres, avec du sang, des meurtres, et un mystère ;D Venez la lire, s'il vous plaiiiiiit :3

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

**la patronne** : "jouisement" ? Je crois que tu veux dire "jouissance" XD Et pleure pas, voilà un épilogue :D Alors s'il te plait, pleeeeeeuuuure paaaaas, pleure pas...

**Harmonie** : Calmos XD Aïe, mes tympans XD Et garde ta grippe pour toi :O

**Soofie** : Contente qu'elle t'ai autant plue, et t'inquiète pas, Mathieu va être très heureux ;D OUI, J'AI ENFIN MES CAPOTES GOUT GRANOLAS ! OUIII !

**Nagetive :** Tellement légère XD Si, pleure gamine, tes larmes feront un bon lubrifiant pour quand je te ******* B-)

**Hina** : Merci, j'accepte ce titre avec joie XD Si, c'est fini, cet épilogue clôt la fic :'( Oh oui, stalke moi, j'aime ça !

Enjoy o/

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard, au Dernier Bar avant la fin du Monde :_

\- Et je t'ai raconté lors du déménagement et que…

-…que Julie avait découvert ton carton rempli des préservatifs que t'offrent les fans ? Oui, au moins trente fois.

Antoine se mit à bouder. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il se répétait, mais il était si heureux que l'étudiante aie emménagé avec lui dans un petit appartement qu'ils s'étaient acheté, qu'il évoquait chaque détail.

Mathieu sourit en voyant la mimique de son ami. Comment la fangirl pouvait supporter un gamin pareil ?

Les deux vidéastes se trouvaient dans le lieu de rendez-vous habituel, et attendait les deux jeunes femmes, qui étaient en retard à cause d'une histoire de thèse sur Socrate de 40 pages, perdue dans les tréfonds de la mémoire d'un ordinateur défectueux.

Le géant se reprit rapidement, et lança d'un air taquin au schizophrène :

\- Et avec Emilie, ça se passe comment ?

En effet, cela faisait deux semaines que le plus âgé et la philosophe avait annoncé d'un ton neutre «On sort ensemble », ce qui leur avait valu une avalanche de questions de la part de leurs amis.

Mais ces deux-là étaient discrets, et n'avaient pas étalé les détails de leur relation.

\- Bien.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Ben t'as rien à raconter ? Tu vas t'installer avec elle, maintenant qu'elle est toute seule dans l'appart ? Vous allez vous marier ? Avoir des enfants, un chien, un hamster, une créature de Satan ? Je pourrais être le parrain ?

\- Pour répondre à chacune de tes questions : Non. Elle préfère que ce soit elle qui habite chez moi, car elle préfère mon appart. On a encore le temps. Pas de gosses, pas de chien, les hamsters c'est nul, et j'ai déjà Wifi. Non, t'aurais une mauvaise influence.

Le Chewbacca prit un temps pour assimiler chaques informations, et poussa un soupir. Son pote ne parlait quasiment jamais de sa vie privée.

Tout le contraire de sa Julie, qui lui parlait ouvertement, ne lui cachant rien.

En pleine rêverie amoureuse, il se souvient d'une chose que lui avait raconté la jeune femme.

\- Mathieu.

\- Hum ?

\- C'est vrai que tu as embrassé Julie quand tu lui as fait ta déclaration ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. L'ancien chauve s'avait que ce sujet serait abordé un jour, mais il aurait préféré plus tard. Néanmoins, il répondit :

\- Oui.

\- Longtemps ?

\- Non, elle m'a repoussé au bout de cinq secondes.

Cela rassura un peu le mal coiffé. L'homme aux personnalités multiples pensa que l'affaire était close, mais son ami ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Mathieu, désolé, mais je dois reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

Et il se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné.

Ce dernier se figea, et hésita entre arracher la chevelure du vidéaste, ou lui jetait son verre de Whisky au visage.

Au loin, on entendit le bruit d'un verre brisé. Ce bon vieux Johny en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais là, c'était pire que d'habitude.

Au bout de quelques instants, le plus grand se détacha, et lança d'un ton moqueur :

\- Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser garder ce baiser de ma copine ?

Le schizophrène s'apprêtait à lui répondre en l'insultant copieusement, quand la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Julie et Emilie.

\- Salut Mat' ! Coucou mon Toinou !

\- Bonjour Antoine, bonjour chaton.

Et les deux étudiantes s'avancèrent chacune vers son copain.

Celle en informatique se jeta littéralement sur le géant, s'attaquant à ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Celle en philosophie posa un léger baiser sur la bouche du châtain, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre, les jeunes gens discutant, rigolant, s'embrassant (enfin, surtout Antoine et Julie) et buvant (trop).

Puis chaque couple s'en alla, l'un vers un appart neuf et rempli de cartons toujours emballés, et l'autre vers un appart à moitié vide et bien calme depuis quelques temps.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'on fait chacun, ce qu'ils sont devenus, et comment s'est déroulé le reste de leur existence.

Mais tout cela est une autre histoire, une autre fanfic.

Car la vie n'est rien de plus qu'une feuille blanche qu'on remplit en tissant des relations, créant des conflits, provoquant de belles rencontres.

Comme dans une fanfic.

* * *

Cette fin un tantinet philosophique est sponsorisée par Socrate o/

Reviews ? :3

Et encore Merci !


	16. Réponses aux reviews

Et non mes loulous, pas de nouveau chapitre, mais mes réponses aux reviews anonymes sur l'épilogue ^^

Car je tenais à remercier ces personnes de l'ombres, et qui m'ont soutenu, et envoyé des PUTAINS DE PAVE DE 3 KM DE LONG ! (Je vise personne) XD

Donc merci les gens, et inscrivez-vous pour qu'on puisse discuter ! Promis, on vous fera pas de mal _(-C'est pas beau de mentir comme ça, on sait très bien que tu vas les torturer_ -C'est pas beau de leur gâcher la surprise comme ça).

Mais bon, revenons en à nos mouflons, voici mes réponses à vos reviews o/

Twix : La review parfaite : courte, simple, rapide, efficace...what else ? XD Merci à toi, petite sucrerie qui me donnait faim à chaque fois que je voyais ton pseudo ;)

Hina : Bref, bref, ta review fait parti des plus longues XD Vas-y, stalke moi, j'aime être suivis par des folles dingues _(-Comme toi ?_ -Yeah !) Merci à toi, pour tes remerciements en masse ;)

Harmonie : Pour ton pairing avec Nyo, attends-toi à une surprise dans quelques semaines dans mon recueil de pairings ;) Mes oreilles ont leur règles (REFERENCE !) J'espère réutiliser Emilie bientôt, car je l'apprécie beaucoup :3 Merci à toi, pour tes longues reviews, et pour toujours répondre présente à chaque chapitre ;)

Soofie : Merci pour tes merci XD Cet épilogue devait à la fois clore et ouvrir la fic _(-Tu la sens la logique de merde ?_ -Tu le sens mon flingue visant ta tête ?) Et c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi condensé et pleins de feels XD Merci pour...ben les mêmes choses qu'Harmonie XD

la patronne : Tu as à ce point la flemme de te connecter ? XD Contente que cette fic t'ai plue :D Pas grave pour les fautes, j'ai vu pire _(-Commme les tiennes ?_ -Rappele-moi pourquoi je ne te tue pas _-Parce que je suis immortelle_ -Merci) Merci pour tes reviews rapides, mais tellement gentilles ;)

Voilà, donc bref, MERCIIIIIIII !

Et pour ceux et celles qui aiment les fics d'amour hétéros, sachez que je vais bientôt en commencer une nouvelle, et cette fois, ce sera Mathieu le héros ;) Je n'en dis pas plus, je laisse votre imagination faire le reste XD


End file.
